Heaven's Help
by Blades
Summary: Buffy, Xander, Giles, and Spike must team up with some heavenly help to stop an ancient vampire and a fallen angel. Meanwhile, Willow, Anya, and Tara try to stop a gang of Vampires from getting to an injured watcher.
1. An Angel's Feather

**__**

An Angel's Feather

--Chapter 1: Heaven's Help—

London

With a history that reaches back to the Roman Empire, London has seen its share of Vamps, Demons, and even Gods. However, on this day, a different creature will step foot in the city. A creature that has not stepped foot here in over a thousand years.

As a dreary rain finally fell from the late-night sky, citizens all over the city ran for cover. Splashing their way through the city alleyways, two men ran unseen by any, save the rats that called that place home.

"Come on!" yelled the taller man, kicking up water as he ran through the puddles.. "We have to hurry and get back to Peter's before Sunrise, or he'll stake us for sure!"

"A—Are ye s—sure we're not being followed, Rod?" his companion asked, looking over his shoulder. "I could swear I heard something from behind."

Rod came to a stop, grabbed his friend and lifted him off the ground. "Listen, ya bloody swank, we ain't got all day te be arguin' over things. Let me ask ya, who's the oldest of us, Ian?"

"Y—you," Ian answered quietly, keeping an eye out for anyone else.

"An' who has the most experience wit' these things?" Rod asked.

"Y—you," Ian answered again.

"Tha's bloody right! I am. I'm the one who's been runnin' through these roads here for ten years, now, an' I'm the one who knows when we're bein' followed!"

"Okay?" Ian asked.

"An' we're not being followed!" Rod yelled. 

Ian let out a slight cry as his friend dropped him on his rear on the pavement. "H—hey, Rod?" Ian began.

"What is it?" Rod asked, lighting up a cigarette. 

"U—um, who is that?" Ian asked, pointing to a man standing by nearby garbage cans.

Rod's cigarette fell from his lips, and his face suddenly distorted, showing the inner-Vampire. "Bloody Hell," Rod whispered. "Ian, run!"

"What? What is it?" Ian asked, watching his friend take off as fast as he could.

"Just run!" Rod yelled from down the alley.

Ian stood up and dusted himself off. "Well, now, whoever you are, maybe you should jus' run along. You don' want to be messin' wit' a chap like me—"

As Ian turned around, he jumped with surprise suddenly. The mystery man was standing only a few inches from his face. 

"Don't get me wrong," the man began, "I'm not going to let you stay on this planet any longer than tonight. But, as long as you tell me what I want to know, I'll make sure you go quickly. If you don't, I'll tie you up, and let the sun get you."

Ian was trembling. "You're—You're not a vampire, are you?"

The man smiled. "No. In your case, I'm something much, much worse."

***

****

Sunnydale, CA, USA

"If you finished your readings of chapters 7 and 8 by last night, and finished the supplementaries, then this essay should be somewhat easy," the history professor said. "If you have attended all my classes and written notes on everything I have said, then you should have enough understanding of Charlemagne and the early Francs to get by. If you have read and taken notes, you will find this essay extremely easy. That is, of course, if you have also been reading the extra passages and notes I've supplied in the Reserve Room in the Library.'

'Then, there is the other 95% of you in here, on the last class before the essay is due, hoping I will shine a ray of hope on your meager papers. I am sorry to say, that there is no hope for you."

"Unbelievable," the young blonde girl snorted from her seat at the back of the packed classroom to her friend.. "How can she possibly hope we could pass this class and still have any semblance of a life, Will?"

"The History Department is notorious for being hard on its students," Willow answered. "You have, at least done the readings, right, Buffy?"

Buffy smiled. 

"Oh, a smile," Willow remarked. "And not just the friendly I-did-my-reading-smile. No, no, I can tell. It's the Take-pity-on-me-and-let-me-borrow-your-notes-because-I'm-the-slayer-smile. Wow, that's a lot to take in from one smile."

"Oh, come on, Will, please?" Buffy pleaded. "I promise you can borrow my notes sometime. I mean, if you ever need them. Or, if maybe a dog eats them?"

"Have you got something you want to add, Ms. um, Ms--ah, yes, Ms. Summers?"

Buffy suddenly sat very straight and polite. "No, ma'am, sorry."

The Prof stood silent for a moment, causing Buffy to sweat just a little. "Ms. Summers, you do realize, that if you wish to pass this class, you will need to actually show up on occasion?"

Buffy started to really sweat, now. "Yes, well, it's just that—"

"I know you, like many other students in this class, are not a History Major. Just because you're not a History Major, and you have to take this Western Civilization class, doesn't mean that I'm not going to let up any. I push my students hard, Ms. Summers. If you want to graduate from this university, you'll have to learn to adapt."

"Yes, ma'am," Buffy said quietly.

The Professor turned and began lecturing again. As she did, Willow passed a small piece of paper. Buffy carefully opened it, expecting to see an apology. She couldn't help but giggle a little at the message. Buffy looked over it again, to make sure she was seeing what Willow actually wrote: "She's such a bitch!"

Buffy turned the paper around and began writing: "Wow, Will, you, cussing out at Prof? She must be bad."

****

The Watcher's Council, London

"Mr. Hodges?" a short, portly man spoke up, quickly walking down the long hallway of large mansion that housed the Council. "Mr. Hodges? I have news!"

Mr. Jonothan Hodges, a Watcher and Councilman for almost 50 years stood up from behind his desk. "Can't it wait, Charleston? It's almost 3."

"No, sir, I'm sorry, it can't," Charleston said, sweating from the walk. "It's very important. A vampire is downstairs!"

"A Vampire? How did he get in?"

"He's one of ours, sir," Charleston answered quickly. "Rodney, from Dorking. He says he has to speak with you, right away. Says he saw something you will want to know about."

"What on earth is it?" Hodges asked.

"An Angel, sir," Charleston said carefully.

"Bloody Hell."


	2. Unseen Enemies, Unwanted Allies

**__**

Chapter 2

~ Unseen Enemies, Unwanted Allies ~

London

Heavy rains pelted the window, as the thunder rolled away in the distance, causing an already tense room to be even more ill-at ease. It was very seldom that a vampire would have the audacity to come to the mansion of the Council in London. It was more seldom that the vampire would be able to sit freely in the lounge an talk with the human inhabitants who considered the mansion home.

Rodney Sheldon died 10 years ago. The day after he died, he remembered waking up, surrounded by darkness. When he tried to move his arms, they were trapped in by his sides. His whole body was surrounded by a very large bag. Rodney began to panic, but his yells didn't last too long, as he was able to bust out of the bag. The re-animated man kicked open the locked door to his storage place, and crawled out. That was the day his new life began. 

Today, Rodney Sheldon sat in a chair in the middle of a very large room, surrounded by twelve men and women who would kill him at any other time and place. However, today, they needed to know what he knew. And Rodney planned on cashing in.

"Now, Mr–ah, Sheldon? I want you to sit back, relax, and tell us exactly what you saw," a watcher sitting directly across from him said. He had brown hair, wore glasses, and looked like a regular bookworm. Actually, they all did.

"Well, now…" Rodney began with a smirk, "I cannae say I remember exactly what the bleedin' sod looked like, but maybe, you know, with a little incentive–"

"Your incentive is that you won't be destroyed," the watcher sitting at the end of the circle yelled. "We don't really need you, you know!"

"Now, now, Mr. Brimely, there's no need for that," the head watcher replied. "We want our guest to feel welcomed. I imagine we can part with some cash, and maybe a little extra warm blood for our guest."

Rodney smiled. He knew these guys had te be desperate. "I want 500 gil, and three pints of blood. Then, maybe my memory will be refreshed enough te help ye."

Mr. Brimely shuffled his weight in his seat, obviously not pleased with the turn of events.

"Very well, that will be arranged," the head watcher replied. "Now, you were saying?"

"Yeah, right, so my friend Ian an' I were goin' down te an ol' mate's house te bring in some pints that we got our hands on," Rodney began, after lighting up a cigarette. "I tol' Ian that he should kindly get a move on, and to watch out, 'cause you don' know what clods ye run inta these days on the streets. Well, he's all upset 'cause he jus' wants te get to our friend's and doesn' want to listen te me, never mind my experience on the streets. Well, the ol' twerp fell down. As I turned te try te help him up, tha's when I saw it."

"It?" the head watcher asked. "What exactly was it?"

"Well, the first thing I noticed was an awful stench," Rodney replied. "I mean, I been down inna tunnels under the streets, walking through raw sewage, an' that didnae smell as bad as this guy.'

'When I look up, this sod was standing next te a couple a garbage cans. 'E had a–a brown leather jacket on. It looked kinda funny, though."

"Funny?" one of the women watchers asked as she scribbled notes.

"Yeah, that's right, funny. Kinda like he didn't really know how to wear it. I mean, the collar was all turned out and the sleeves were down pas' his hands."

"What else was he wearing? What color was his hair?"

"Aw right, don't rush me," Rodney continued, insulted. "I was comin' te that part. So the codger was wearing this jacket, and he had on beige slacks. Sorta like khakis, I s'pose. Well, it was like the pants those skinny brats in those GAP ads wear, y'know? He had brown hair, an' blue eyes, an looked somewhere aroun 8 stone or so. Couldn' be sure wit' all the gear he had on."

"Gear?"

"Yeah–um, one of those, um, swords. A large Broadsword of sorts, I suppose. 'Bout three feet long. He also carried a backpack full of stuff."

"So what is it exactly that made you realize he was what you think he was?" Mr. Brimely asked.

"Well, now that was the kicker. Y'see, I was 'bout te go rip his bloody head of–I mean, I was about to tell the bloke to bugger off, but just before I started te go for him I noticed something weird. His–well, his wings."

"Wings?"

"Yeah, I said wings," Rodney answered angrily. "They weren't there at first, an' if I didn't look quick, I might not 'ave seen them at all. He sorta pulled them in his jacket, if you know what I mean."

"Very good, Mr. Sheldon," the head watcher said pleasantly. "Your description will be of great help to us. Is there anything else you wish to add?"

Rodney hung his head a little with shame and anger. "I didn't bloody well do it for you, I did it so you pikes would get it outta here. It's enough problems for a person like me to get aroun' without those–those bastards roamin' aroun' out there. Oh, and don't forget my money!"

"Okay, Mr. Sheldon, you will receive your compensation," the watcher replied. Mr. Brimely will escort you to the door, give you your money, and then you have 30 seconds to get off the premises. If you do not, we will come after you, understood?"

"Yeah, I bloody well got it," Rodney answered.

"Just one thing, if you don't mind, Mr. Standsbury," the female watcher interrupted. 

Mr. Standsbury, the head watcher, was shaken a little. "Of course, Ms. Falding, what would you like to ask our guest?"

"Thank you, Mr. Standsbury," Ms. Falding replied. "Mr. Sheldon, why would this 'Angel' be following you, do you think?"

"I–uh, I didnae say he was following me," Rodney replied. "I don't know–maybe he has it hard with vamps?"

"Angels are usually sent with very specific missions," Ms. Falding said. "They don't mess around very much. It had to have a reason for coming after you."

Rodney just stood for a moment, looking around the room. A small amount of moisture began to build up on his forehead. 

"Please answer Ms. Falding's question, Mr. Sheldon," Standsbury said.

"Yeah, um, I don't know," Rodney answered. "We was jus' carrying an item fer our boss. Ian had it."

"What was that item?" Falding asked.

"I don' know. Ashbury tol' us not to look."

"Ashbury?" Mr. Standsbury asked. "Stephen Ashbury, otherwise known as 'Fang'?"

"Yeah. That would be him."

"That is enough, Rodney," a voice came from the back of the room. An older gentleman, flanked by a younger, more portly man stood up and walked up next to Mr. Standsbury. "You have done well the last few years, my friend. This information has freed up your debt to us, and you have earned your reward. Please go, now."

Rodney looked around the room at the watchers and quickly exited the room, followed by Mr. Brimely.

"I didn't realize he was one of ours," Mr. Standsbury said, looking up at the older man. "I apologize if I stepped into your department, Mr. Hodges."

"It's okay," Mr. Hodges replied, putting his hand on Standsbury's shoulder. "He owed us for not staking him a few years ago. I had thought we would never hear from him again, but today has certainly been worth it."

"I didn't realize we even employed Vampires," Ms. Falding said, looking up at the older gentleman.

"A little secret we try not to let get out," Mr. Hodges replied. "Now, I believe, Ms. Falding, Angels are your department. It's time to figure out what the hell one is doing in London."

"Of course," Ms. Falding replied.

***

****

Sunnydale, CA

"So what's the big prob, anyhow?" the young, dark-haired man asked. "C'mon Buffy, we used to crash together and write papers all the time in High School."

"It's just a little different in college, Xand," Buffy replied. "You can't just get by with a one-paper report you copied out of the encyclopedia, anymore."

"Whoa, you mean you actually copied it out of the encyclopedia?" Xander asked. "Why bother with all the extra work, I just ripped the page out and turned it in."

"That explains why I could never find anything on Apricots," the young Red-haired girl interrupted. 

"Apricots, Will?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, well, my Grandma used to insist they were the healthiest things to eat, so she made us all eat apricots all the time," Willow answered. "I was trying to prove her wrong."

"Aw, are you kiddin?" Xander laughed. "Grandma W's peanut-butter-apricot cookies were the best!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to eat them all the time," Willow grumbled.

The three were walking down the streets just after dusk, on their way to Xander's apartment. Lately, when it wasn't a love shack for Xander and Anya, Xander's girlfriend, it served as a great getaway place for studying.

"I just don't understand why we have to do all this History stuff," Buffy pouted. "I mean, when in a job interview are they going to ask 'What did the early Francs have in common with early Romans?"

"Well, in your 'other' line of work, you often run across some really, really old people–maybe you could just identify with them more," Willow answered. "You know, sorta like, 'Why hello, Mr. Franc, how are you doing? Let me just explain that I understand you, before I do Slayer-like things to you!'"

"Hey, now, let's not talk about really old people," Xander quivered. "Especially not mummies, or Praying-mantis people–which aren't necessarily old, just icky."

"Wait," Buffy snapped, stopping suddenly on the sidewalk. "Did you hear that?"

Willow and Xander looked around. They obviously didn't hear anything, but they had come to trust Buffy's senses over the years. The Slayer started walking a few steps slowly backward to the row of hedges behind them, then stopped at the hedges.

Xander shook his head and lifted his palms. "What are you doing?" he whispered.' 

Buffy reached into the bushes and yanked out a body, slamming it around to the ground. Faster than the eye could follow, she pulled out a stake from an unseen place and started to bring it down.

"Hold, hold it!" the man yelled, putting his arms up to cover his face. "You bleedin' sods, I'm not yuir bloody enemy!"

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, slamming his arms away and standing up. "Oh I am so not in the mood, right now! And let's get one thing straight: You are our enemy!"

Spike pulled himself up slowly, trying not to show the pain from the body-slam, nor the pleasure he received from being pinned "Yeah, well, if I'm your enemy, then why don' you kill me?"

"Because–because–Oh, I don't know why the hell we don't kill you, but now's not a good time!"

"Whatsamatta, petite? Is the big bad too much for you?" Spike mockingly asked.

"Please!" Buffy yelled, starting to stomp off. She stopped, suddenly.

"What?" Spike asked. "You wanting to come back for more?"

"What is that smell?" Buffy asked.

Xander and Willow sniffed the air, both exchanging glances of disgust. "I don't know," Xander replied. "Did the sewers overflow again?"

"What?" Spike asked. "I don't smell any–actually, I do smell something. It's quiet–lovely--actually."

"Ew," Buffy spouted. "You would find it pleasant smelling after sitting in that stinking tomb all day."

"No, really," Spike answered, looking around and sniffing the air. "Something smells good."

Xander walked over to Spike and took in a big smell of the air. "Yup, just as I thought. Dead-Man-Morning Breath."

"Hey, now, it's not me–" Spike started. His words were cut off, though. The ground began to shake violently under the four's feet. 

"An Earthquake?" Willow asked, trying to hold on to Buffy. Cracks began to form in the road, and trees fell from to the ground, uprooted. Suddenly, one of the squares of the sidewalk blew out of the ground, into the sky.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike yelled, holding on to Xander, as the two steadied each other.

The next block of concrete blew into the air, as the first slammed back down on the road. The next block after that blew out, and the next, all the way down the sidewalk. The four jumped off the sidewalk, and ducked for cover as the sidewalk squares slammed down, sending debris flying everywhere.

Then, just as quick as the shaking began, it stopped.

Buffy pulled her head up, looking around to make sure Will and Xand were okay. 

Xander had a bloody lip from the fall, but otherwise all were okay. Unfortunately, so was Spike.

"That wasn't fun," Willow said.

"And we have the winner for understatement of the year!" Xander remarked.

"Stay down," Buffy said. "There may be aftershocks."

Spike stood up and looked around. "Bloody Earthquakes. Only a real uncivilized country like this could have these soddin'–" Spike's words were again cut off as he was thrown against the wall of a nearby house.

"What the–?" Xander yelled. Then, his head jerked around, like he had been hit, but there was nothing there. Xander's body was lifted, and floated in mid-air, then, he, too was thrown against the wall, where he came to lay against Spike, both out cold.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"I don't know!" Buffy yelled. 

Willow suddenly grabbed at her neck, and her eyes widened. A choke escaped her lips. Buffy turned and watched Willow lift into the air, as well. She was trying to grab at her neck, but it seemed something was in the way. 

Buffy leaped forward, throwing her feet at the air in front of Willow. Her left foot kicked something. Hard. But, the only effect it seemed to have was Willow stopped rising.

The Slayer moved quickly, hitting and kicking at the air, trying desperately to try to find a body. Even when she did land a hit, it seemed to have no effect.

Finally, Willow was thrown against the wall, as well. Buffy watched in horror as Willow slammed against the wall and landed on top of Xander. 

Buffy looked around, but saw nothing in front of her. Suddenly, her face was hit, and she was knocked down.

She quickly snapped her arms against the ground and yanked her body up to her feet. The Slayer threw two, three punches, but couldn't find the enemy. She tried a strategy Giles had taught her. She went silent and listened, closing her eyes, trying to find any sign of the enemy.

Buffy felt her shirt suddenly yanked, and she, too was raised from the ground. She threw a punch as hard as she could, but it simply glanced off the object, and ended up hurting Buffy more.

"Where is the key?" the object whispered.

Buffy's eyes widened. "What are you? Did she send you?"

"Where is the key?" it repeated.

"Leave us alone!" Willow yelled, now groggily standing and rubbing her head. "I command you to leave us, by the goddess Nathea!"

Willow pulled a bag from her book-bag and threw it at the air in front of Buffy. The bag stopped in mid air, as it hit the object, and fell to the ground. Suddenly, the bag lit on fire, and the fire shot up, swamping the creature. With a scream, the creature dropped Buffy and jumped to the ground, rolling to put it out.

Buffy ran over to the others, picked up Xander, put him over her shoulder, and, grabbing Willow's hand, ran off down the street.

"Hey, wait!" a barely-awake Spike yelled, staggering down the road after them. "Wait up!"

***


	3. Heaven's Key

**__**

Chapter 3

~ Heaven's Key ~

London

For the last few years, now, a basement in a small building in Windsor, not too far from the famous Castle had been home to one of the most fierce Vampires of all time. Stephen Ashcroft, or 'Fang' as he liked to be called, had three shelves of books dedicated to him at the library at the Council Headquarters. Even the Master would try to avoid confrontations with this Vampire.

Fang, his birth name was unknown, had been sired in Athens, it was believed, at about the same time Jesus Christ was born. He had stayed alive through the years by keeping a small army of Vampires and demons close at hand at all given times. Killer of 15 slayers, he proudly displayed their skulls around his "throne."

Back in 1991, right after the Gulf War, Fang moved his small army from the battlefields of Iraq, where they fed on the starving Iraqi soldiers and avoided the Coalition Forces, to London. The move was meant to show other rival Vamps that he was not scared of the Counsel. However, try as he might to hide it, he was scared of the Council. He kept out of their reach by hiding and avoiding contact with humans.

His home, besides the skull-adorned throne, was actually quite pleasant. Rich tapestries adorned his walls, and gold and riches collected through the centuries lined cases on the walls.

Numerous Vampires lay all over the room, living in splendor under Fang, and their only price for this luxury was to give their lives for their master, should they be called upon to do so.

Fang sat, slumped upon his throne, bored to tears. "Have I mentioned how many times I hate England?" Fang asked.

"Yes, m'lord, numerous times," a lady vampire sitting on the floor, leaning against the throne replied.

"The food is awful, the people are boring, and the music is awful…" Fang continued. "And the Council…well, the Council was better at finding me when I was away then when I sit under their noses."

The lady Vampire let out a slight scoff, knowing that Fang did not want to be found. Still, he bragged to his soldiers that he wanted a fight. The soldiers throughout the room knew better, though. They didn't want to take on the Council, either. But the riches in the room, and the life of splendor were worth the slight chance of being caught by the Council.

"…The traffic is always backed up, the American tourists are all over the place, and they're worse than these stiff Brits," Fang complained. The Vampires stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. "What is that smell? Is that you?" 

The lady Vampire looked up. "Don't look at me, m'lord. I bathed two days ago."

"Well, then, what is that?" Fang asked, looking over the room. All of his soldiers began looking around, noticing the awful smell, themselves.

A loud metallic clang rang through the room, hurting the sensitive vamp ears all around. The Vampire army looked up at the door, and watched as a man wearing a brown leather jacket walked in. The giant metallic door behind him had been smashed inward, keeping anything from getting out.

"What the hell are you?" one of the soldiers asked. "And how did you get past the guards?"

The man looked up and smiled. He slowly drew a broadsword out from his coat and looked up at Fang. "Ashbury?" he asked, his voice gentle and soothing. "Or should I call you Aurelius?"

Fang's eyes widened. "How dare…"

"Where is the key?" the man inturrupted.

"Key?" Fang asked. "Even if I had it, do you think I would tell a puny runt like you where it was?"

The man smiled. "Please, maybe I haven't made myself clear…"

The man arched over slightly, a slightly painful look on his face. The back of his jacket began to tear and rip. Slowly, at first, then, the jacket ripped to shreds, as enormous white wings rose out and above the man. The wings were slightly bent, then unfolded to their full 15 foot span.

The man looked back up at Fang, his eyes glowing bright blue, now. "Now, maybe you'll answer a little more quickly."

The Vampires all around looked to their master for guidance, not understanding their predicament. Fang stood nervously up. "K–Kill it!" he yelled.

Three Vampires let out vicious growls and charged at the Angel from behind. They quickly found themselves slammed against the wall by his wings, though. The Angel stepped forward and brought his blade around, slicing through the advancing Vamps, clean cuts through their necks. Their dust scattered through the room.

The Angel zipped through the room, slicing the Vampires apart one by one. Some he made clean kills, separating their heads immediately, while others, he sliced apart piece by piece.

The Vampire Army fought back, but none could even reach him. The wings guarded his back side, swinging around and extending, knocking them away long enough for the Angel to turn and come after them with his sword.

As the Angel finished off the last of the small army, Fang tried to weasel his way out through the smashed door, but couldn't budge it. The Angel turned and focused his attention on the Ancient Vampire.

"N–No, you can't–I–I won't die like this!" Fang cried.

The Angel quickly moved in and grabbed the Vampire by the back of his shirt. He dragged him across the floor, held him up against the wall, and stabbed his blade through the vampire's chest, pinning him to the wall.

"As many people as you caused suffering to, you should understand, my dear Fang," The Angel started, "Dying by hands should be a great honor. You certainly don't deserve the death your army received. They fought for you and you betray their honor, now."

"Please–Please, just let me live a while longer!" Fang cried.

"Isn't that what you asked the Vampire who sired you?" the Angel asked. "Now look at you. Pathetic."

The Vampire openly wept, now, tears streaming down his face.

"I'll ask you again, Aurelius, and I want you to answer me. Maybe I'll let you live, who knows?"

"Yes, yes, anything," Fang replied.

"The key–where is it? Your lackeys only had a fake copy of it." 

"A–America. The hellmouth," Fang spit out.

"Which one?" the Angel asked.

"The–the big one. The main one, in Sunnydale, California," cried Fang. "I sent it with a powerful Vamp of mine called Voight. She was to take out the Slayer."

The Angel raised his head and let out a sigh. "Very well," the Angel sighed. I won't kill you now. But, if I go to the Hellmouth, and it's not there, I'll make you suffer like never before."

The Angel turned and walked to the door, leaving Fang hanging on the sword. He pulled back and let his fist fly through the door, knocking it out into the street, scattering several people and causing cars to squeal their tires. Sunlight poured into the room, but none directly on Fang. 

As the Angel walked through the door, the wings seemed to tuck up and hide back in his jacket, and the splits that had been torn out when he shred his jacket disappeared.

***

"All he wanted was the key," Buffy whispered, holding onto a steaming cup of coffee. "Did Glory send it, maybe?"

The Slayer sat in a chair in her kitchen, talking with her watcher, Rupert Giles. It was very early in the morning, and Xander, Willow, Tara, and Anya all slept in the living room, close to the Slayer in case of more attacks. Upstairs, Joyce and Dawn slept comfortably, unaware of the evenings happenings. *(_Ed. Note: This is before the traumatic events of the Feb. 27th episode)_

"Did you get any look at all at what it may have looked like? A tusk, maybe?" Giles asked, sipping at his tea.

"No, nothing," replied Buffy. "It was human-form, though. When Will hit it with her magic, the burning figure was that of a man. But, other than that I couldn't tell you anything."

"Is it possible her magic finished him off?" Giles asked. "Maybe he was nothing more than human?"

Buffy scoffed and set her cup down. "You have no idea at the power this thing had, Giles. It flung Sidewalks up like toys. It threw Xander, Willow, and Spike like rag dolls. I hit it with my hardest hits, but nothing happened. It didn't even budge."

"Yes, well, until I have any idea at all what its color, or form may be, I can't even begin to look it up," Giles responded. "Maybe I can call the Counsel and ask them what they may be able to find. It's just that–well, invisible men aren't a real common thing. Demons don't like the idea of being invisible…They find no honor in it. Often, they find once they become invisible, they can't undo it, either."

"You know, there is something else…" Buffy said, thinking hard. "There was an awful smell. Like a mixture of sewage, b.o., and any Calvin Klein Perfume."

"A pungent odor, you say?" Giles asked, putting his glasses back on his head, and turning to his books. "Most interesting."

"However," Buffy started, "Spike…and maybe this is just nothing…but Spike said it smelled very good. He meant it, too, not joking around."

Giles looked very hard at Buffy. "I have no idea what it could be. Many demons give off odors, some even poisonous, but none I know have the effect of being pungent and good smelling at the same time. What about Xander and Willow?"

"Yeah, same thing as me: Grossness."

"Hmm. Well, I suggest getting some sleep and not worrying about it too much. If it doesn't know where the key is, then it doesn't know what the key is. I think we'll be safe here, tonight."

"Okay," Buffy said with a quick smile. "Good night, 'Dad'."

Buffy kissed Giles on the forehead and staggered off up to her room, while Giles, barely acknowledging the kiss or the joke, continued looking through the few books on the table. "Good lord, this is indeed a mystery, isn't it?"

***

****

London

Torn clothes littered the room. Dust piles lay everywhere. A body of a barely breathing Vampire hung from the wall. Ms. Victoria Falding carefully looked around the room, trying to find every clue she could as to who, exactly did this. Around her, dozens of workers photographed and catalogued the dust remains, and worked on trying to bring the Vampire down before the sun reached him, but without letting him loose.

"Most perplexing, Ms. Falding, isn't it?" The brown-haired man asked. "By my counts 35 piles of dust, and one ancient Vampire, believed to be more powerful than the Slayer herself, hanging on the wall."

"Your first time cleaning up after an Angel, Mr. Brimely?" Victoria asked.

"Angels aren't my specialty, Vick," Brimely responded. "Hell, until now, I didn't even think they existed."

"I'm surprised you doubt anything in this line of work," Victoria responded.

"I like to keep a sound mind," answered Brimely. "And to keep a sound mind, I refuse to believe in anything until I see it firsthand."

"And what about God?" Victoria asked. "Do you believe in him?"

Brimely smiled. "I'm surprised at you, Vick. You've read the reports. There is no God. At least not a God that the Christian, Judea, and Muslim faith believe in."

Victoria couldn't contain a laugh. 

"What's so funny," Brimely asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," Victoria responded. "It's just that the next time I speak with him, I'll pass what you said along."

"You, uh, you speak with God?" Brimely asked.

"Every day," Victoria responded.

"Do you know who I am!" the Vampire screeched at the watchers trying to lower him into the cage. "I will drink your blood and eat your bones, you pathetic weaklings!"

"Come, come, now, Ashbury," Victoria smiled, walking up to the Vampire. "You should be happy. We're going to save your life. At least, for a while."

Fang looked down at the Watcher. He pulled his head back and spat into the air. It landed perfectly on her face.

Brimely calmly walked around the cage to the hanging Vampire and slugged him in the stomach.

"Roger! Get away from him until he's secure!" Victoria yelled.

"Nothing to worry about, lass, he's just–"

Roger's head was snagged by the Vampire's hands. "Let me down!" Fang yelled.

The other workers charged in to try to beat him, but Fang held on tight. "Let me down or I swear I'll rip his head right off!"

"NO! Stop!" Victoria yelled. "Stop, now! Let him go!"

The worker walked over and pulled out the sword, dropping the Vampire to the ground. He had a firm grip and dragged Roger to the ground, too.

The Vampire pulled itself up and staggered around to the door, covering itself with a cloak from the wall. "Stay away, or I'll kill him!"

Tears began to fall from Victoria's eyes, as she pleaded with the Vampire to stop. "Please!" she cried. "Let him go! Let him go!"

"You…You chase after me, when that…that monster is out there! If you want to make a difference, go after it! It's going to the hellmouth!"

"I don't care about that! Just…Just let him go!" Victoria yelled.

Fang looked down at Roger, seemingly forgetting that he still had him. A smile spread across Fang's lips, and an evil look came to his eyes. Fang reached up with his other hand and snapped Roger Brimely's neck, ending his life.

"NO!" Victoria Falding yelled. It was too late. As Roger's body fell to the ground, the Vampire escaped. Several Council soldiers ran after Fang, but he was gone. Victoria ran over to Roger's body, and, holding his head in her lap screamed out for help.

Finally after several minutes of crying out, she laid him down, resigned to his passing. All else around blurred out. Nothing could be seen or thought about in Victoria's eyes. Carefully, she pulled the small golden ring from her finger and tucked it in Roger's pocket. "Goodbye, my love. May God welcome you."


	4. Willow's Guardian

**__**

~ Willow's Guardian ~

Giles hurried to the whistle's call in his kitchen. The water was ready for the tea. Giles reached up into his cupboard, past the cheap store-bought brands of tea, and back to the imported Indian brand. "The good stuff," as Joyce often called it.

Dark circles resumed their usual place around Giles' eyes, as he was awake into the early hours of the morning for the fifth night in a row. The Watcher pulled down two glasses, placed the bags in and began pouring the boiling water in. 

"Um, would you care for some cream?" Giles asked.

"Thank you, yes, Rupert," the female voice came from the living room.

Giles added the small bit of milk, grabbed the sugar cubes, placed them all on the tray and carried it into the living room. He carefully placed the tray on the coffee table, avoiding the hundreds of books and files that had piled up over the last few days, and sat down on the floor across the table from his visitor.

"I apologize for the mess, and for my tardiness in picking you up at the train station," Giles said, handing the lady the tea. "It is so seldom that I have visitors. Well, visitors from abroad at any rate."

"It must get rather lonesome, the life of a Watcher," the lady replied.

"Well, it can," Giles answered. "But, one has a way of finding ways of keeping themselves busy—when not training, of course."

"Of course," the lady responded.

"So, I trust your flight in to LA was alright, Ms. Falding?" Giles asked.

"Victoria, please, Rupert," the lady responded. "We've known each other far too long to be so formal. And yes, it was a nice, albeit long, flight."

"I was very surprised to receive your call this morning," Giles said. "I—heard what happened in London. I figured you would be there for a while. At least, until your morning had passed." 

Victoria brushed a stray hair back from her face and sipped some tea. "I have had…difficulty. But, I had to come. I had to get away, I guess, and this situation just gave me the opportunity to do so."

"So, ah, what…exactly brings you across the pond?" Giles asked, trying not to sound too rushing.

Victoria smiled. "You needn't walk on eggshells. I'm fine, Rupert. Here, look at these files," she said, pulling out yellow files from a briefcase.

Giles took the first folder and opened it up, looking at the sketches that lined the page, and reading the first paragraph. "Stephen Ashbury. Current Alias: Fang," Giles read. "Yes, I know of Fang. I believe Brimely specialized in information on him."

"It was something of a hobby," Victoria answered. "He was fascinated by someone who had been witness to so much history."

Giles continued skimming down the article, reading reports on the Vampire. "This is an interesting dossier, Victoria, still, it doesn't explain why you're coming here. If Fang were around this area, we would have found information on him."

Victoria took a deep breath. "Fang…was the vampire that killed Brimely, Rupert. He escaped from our custody six days ago. Our agents have searched heavily through the city, doing all possible to find him."

"Yes, I would imagine," Giles said, eyes never lifting from the dossier. "Killing an agent would be as bad as killing a policeman."

"Despite the efforts of some of the very best the Council has, we've not found him," Victoria continued. "We have reason to believe he is coming here."

"Well," Giles snorted. "That's just yippee. We certainly have enough problems of late, why not send a powerful Vampire into the mix. Why is it exactly you think he may be headed this way? And why did you come when you could have sent a wire? --Not that I don't mind having your company, mine you."

"I came because of my specialty," Victoria answered, standing up. She walked over to the window and looked up at the stars. "The last thing Fang said before he escaped was that the beast we were really looking for was coming to the Hellmouth."

"The beast?" Giles asked. 

"Yes,' Victoria answered. "A creature we had just learned of had done serious damage to Ashbury. We think he may want to come after the creature for vengeance, though its only a theory."

"Um…what—what creature are we talking about?"

"Why, Ripper," Victoria smiled, turning to him. "Don't you know my specialty? An Angel."

"A—um, an Angel is headed to Sunnydale?" Giles asked nervously.

Victoria smiled broadly at his discomfort.

***

"So, you…you are okay?" Tara asked quietly. Her shy way kept her separated from the rest of the Scoobies when she first befriended Willow, but now, it was one of the qualities that made her closer to them.

"Got Dr. Joyce's clean bill 'o health," Xander responded, rubbing his head. "See, I couldn't possibly have been hurt, because I stopped that wall with my head."

"That's not funny," Anya interrupted. Her tone was sharp and she looked at Xander and Tara harshly. "If you get hurt who's going to take care of me?"

"Well, honestly, I, for one, would like to see Dr. Joyce's credentials," Willow interrupted. "I mean, she didn't give you an x-ray or anything."

"Nope," Xander smiled. "Got the next best thing, though. She kissed my boo-boo."

The four friends sat joking with each other at the reading table at the Magic Box, Giles' quaint little business at the far end of Sunnydale. They had been sitting for a little while, now, while Buffy and Giles talked in the back room.

"So, exactly is this little 'meeting' for, anyway?" Anya asked. "I mean, Xander and I could be at home, having hot sex right now."

"Buffy told us we needed to meet," Tara replied quietly, ignoring the previous remark. Xander sort of slumped down in his seat, trying to hide a little, as he often did when Anya blurted out something like that.

"Actually, it wasn't Buffy," Willow responded.

"It wasn't?" Xander asked. "Who, then?"

"Giles did. Said it was about 'Stinky Casper.'"

"Stinky Casper?" Buffy asked, walking in from behind. 

"Well, it was either that or 'the invisible turd," Willow smiled. "I beat Xander in the coin toss, though."

"As amusing as your little names are, our enemy is more serious than we previously thought," Giles interrupted, walking with Ms. Falding in tow.

"Whoa," Xander let slip, then paid for with a punch to the arm from Anya.

"Everyone, this is Victoria Falding, Council Specialist in Heavenly Affairs," Giles said.

"That's a new one," Willow laughed. "Heavenly Affairs?"

"We deal with the more—light—issues of the other world," Victoria responded.

Willow smiled broadly. "If I ever go work for the Council, that's the branch I wanna work in."

"I don't know, Will, you might miss all the 'fun' we have around here," Xander joked.

"It rains a lot in England, too," Tara quietly added. "I don't like rain, really."

"If I may?" Victoria asked. The group quieted. "As far as your 'Stinky Casper, the flying turd' is concerned, I can't say I know much. However, Stinky is the least of your worries at the moment."

"She didn't even say his name right…I'm offended," Willow whispered to Xander.

"We believe a very powerful Vampire is headed towards Sunnydale, and could arrive at any time. We don't really know what it is he's looking for, of what he intends to do, but we do think, judging from findings in his lair in Windsor, that he may have an eye for the Slayer," Victoria continued.

"A Vampire?" Xander asked. "What's the big deal? Buffy dusts those things every night."

Victoria smiled slightly. "The big deal is that this Vampire has killed more Slayers than any other Vampire. He likes to keep their skulls for trophies."

"We'll be patrolling all together for the next few weeks," Buffy said. "If he figures out who my friends are, he may try to use you against me. It's just better if we all stick together."

"Unfortunately, and I'm sorry, Ms. Summers for not mentioning this to you earlier, but I wanted to tell all of you together: Ashbury, the Vampire, is not your biggest threat at present."

The five looked at each other, then to Giles. "It—uh, it seems that we have a bigger, more troublesome creature than Vampires," Giles said uncomfortably. "Even more troublesome than Demons, actually."

"We believe an Angel is headed this way," Victoria said solemnly. "He may already be here."

The five looked at each other again. Then, Xander busted out laughing. "What's the big deal? We could use the help!"

Anya put her hand on his arm. He looked at her eyes, and saw the fear that etched out. 

"Um, well, Xander," Giles began, "It's not so black-and-white as Sunday school may have led you to believe."

"Wait, wait, wait…" Buffy said, putting her hands into the air. "There are…Angels?"

Victoria looked to Giles and back to Buffy. "What's the problem? You see Demons every day, yet you don't believe in Angels?"

"Well…no," Buffy responded. "I mean…I see Demons every day. It's pretty easy to believe in them. But Angels? If they exist, why don't I ever see them?"

Victoria let out a deep breath and sat down at the table. "Let me explain how it works. At least, let me explain it best we know: Every now and then, we'll receive reports from somewhere in the world of a man or woman who sprouted wings. Their strength is incredible and their speed cannot be explained. They are, in essence, the perfect fighters.'

'However, they aren't always fighting the right guys. More than that, even when they do fight demons, or go after creatures, they often leave a wake of destruction that can take years to clean up."

Giles sat down next to Victoria. "The reason the Council worries about these Angels is because they are very independent of the Council. They come, carry out a mission at all costs, then leave. Often they do more harm than good."

"So, why doesn't the Council find them and talk to them?" Willow asked.

"Well, we would if we could," Victoria responded. "In all of history, no one who worked for us has ever been able to talk to an Angel. We're not even sure if Angels can talk. At least, we weren't until Ashbury hinted that he talked to one."

"Only one question I have, then," Buffy started. "How do we find it, and once we find it, how do I stop it?"

"That's two questions, actually," Willow whispered to Xander.

"I don't think it will be hard to find, once it gets here," Giles said. "We just follow the path of destruction."

"And, you don't stop it," Victoria added. "I know how powerful you are, even for a Slayer. But, an Angel is a tank, compared to a Demon. Nothing can stop it that we know of."

"At least, nothing in this realm of the universe," Added Giles.

"So, we just sit back and let it take us out?" Anya asked.

"No," Victoria answered. "We find it, find out what its mission is, then we help it and get out of its way, trying to stop the damage. Maybe, if we can open dialogue, we can stop them in the future, too."

"Maybe it's here to stop Glory, huh?" Willow asked. "That would make life a lot easier."

"Angels are rarely sent to take out Gods," Victoria answered. "Besides, if that was the mission, it wouldn't have come down to Earth in London, but here."

"Well," started Xander, clapping his hands together, "Between Gods, Demons, Vampires and now Angels, I'm just so happy how the neighborhood is turning out. "Maybe we can all move to Wisconsin?"

"Maybe Stinky Casper can come with us?" Willow asked.

***

"Damn it, Harm, would ya just knock out all that racket? I'll take ya back in, stop slamming the door!" Spike yelled through the tomb, as he walked to the door. When he was about three steps from the door, it suddenly blew open from a forceful blow.

A dark, curly-haired man walked through the door and into the room, turned to Spike and smiled widely.

"Whoever the hell you are, you just busted my door, you maggot," Spike said angrily. "That was a good door, too."

"William, I'm surprised at you. You don' even remember your old friends?" the man asked. 

Spike took a step closer and squinted at the new face. "Nope, sorry, never seen ya in my life."

"Maybe I can refresh your memory, mate," the man replied. "Vienna, 1984? You and Dru were playing football with some guy's head, and Dru kicked it too hard, sending it flying into a fourth story building?"

Spike looked for a moment and thought back. "Aw, yeah—Ashbury? You ripped the head off the next bloke that walked by offered to play goal! How ya doin, you ol' wet ninny?"

"Eh, not so well," Fang replied. "Takin' some heat, gotta find a place to crash for a few days, y'know?" 

"Well, I would be happy to let you stay here, but you busted my bloody door," Spike said, looking serious for a moment. Then a chuckle came out. "But, hell, who needs a door anyway? You want a pint?"

"Sure, you mind if my girl joins us?" Ashbury asked.

"No probs, who's your woman these days?" Spike asked.

"Voight, of course!" Ashbury laughed.

"Voight? Oh, man, she's gotta be at least 530 years old, now. I though' you'd trade in fer a newer model by now."

"Well, what can I say, mate? Her experience makes her dynamite in bed!"

Spike laughed as he pulled out the sacks of blood from storage and started warming them up. "So, what brought you to Sunnydale, anyway, Ashbury."

"Let's just say that I want to get my hands on an old treasure of mine," Ashbury explained. "You see this?" he asked, holding up a small copper key, hanging from a gold chain.

Spike squinted. "Yeah, looks like a key."

"That's exactly what it is," Ashbury laughed. "This little key, though, unlocks the greatest treasure in the world."

"Britney Spear's bra?" Spike asked.

"Hah! That's rich!" Ashbury laughed again. "Nope. This little pup's called the 'heaven's key.'"

"Heaven's Key? Think I heard something 'bout that sometime ago," Spike responded, bringing the warm blood to his guest. "Makes Vamps damn near invincible."

"That's right," Ashbury laughed. "Gonna make history with it, too. Gonna take out an Angel, tonight. Thought I'd add a Slayer to my collection, too."

"Yeah—uh—that's real nice, mate," Spike said slowly, staring at the key. At that moment, a very scantily clad woman walked in the door, and wrapped her arms around Ashbury. She leaned up and kissed him.

"My invincible warrior," Voight whispered, licking Ashbury's ear. 

"Very nice indeed," Spike repeated.

(Writer's note: I realized the above section was somewhat sexist and demeaning towards women. I just want to say that I'm sorry if anyone was insulted or anything, and I do not support anything that Spike or Fang said, they just sort of act that way. Just keep in mind, Spike and Fang are bad, bad people. You shouldn't listen to what they say, 'cause they're bad. Bad Spike. Bad Fang. 

Okaythankyou.)

***

Silence.

All as completely silent. No breeze moved through the leaves, no cars could be heard. Nothing. Buffy kneeled by the tree, her hand resting on the bark. She listened intently, trying to hear anything. Her senses were better tuned than any other human, but, there was nothing about to be heard.

Buffy slowly edged forward along the path, keeping an eye out for any movement, any sound at all. Suddenly, from the distance, she heard movement. The Slayer held still for a few moments, tracking the movement of whatever was moving. 

Buffy edged forward, slowly a few steps. Then she darted forward, dodging trees, and leaping over gravestones. She moved down a pathway and back into the trees. Moving as silently as one can at a full spring, the Slayer shot in, grabbed her prey by the coat, and slammed him against a tree, stake raised.

"Ow, hey! Don't!" the vampire yelled, raising his hands, then lowering them when he realized it was Buffy. "Oh, it's you. Y'know, you really ought to stop following me around."

"Spike, don't move," Buffy said. 

"What?" Spike asked. "What, you don' want me to leave ya?"

Suddenly, the tree next to Spike splintered, wood firing in all directions, and the bulk of the tree crashing down into the forest. 

Spike, wide-eyed, turned to the Slayer. "Buffy, run!" he yelled, sounding somewhat awkward as the words came out.

"Shut up, Spike!" Buffy yelled, readying herself.

"Maybe you should listen to old William, here," a female voice came rang out. A vamped-out woman walked cat-like around a tree, swinging a whip around in her hand.

"Seriously, Buffy, you don't know what you up against!" Spike yelled. He twisted his head around awkward after he said it, feeling like he wasn't conveying enough emotion.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm up against," Buffy smiled. "Where's your pimp, catgirl?"

"Well, well, you are a surprising one, Slayer," Ashbury's voice came from the woods. He stepped out into the moonlight and smiled at her. "However, it seems we have you outnumbered three to one. I don't think you can handle these odds."

"Three to one?" Buffy asked, looking at Spike.

"Hey, now, don' look at me! I had no choice in this matter. You don' say 'no' to 

Fang, it just isn' done."

"Oh, shut up!" Buffy yelled. "Besides, who said I was alone?"

Suddenly, the sky lit up, nearly as bright as day, and the two Vamps not wearing the key crouched in pain from the light.

Buffy darted over the fallen tree and threw two heavy punches into Voight's face, knocking her back. The Slayer slipped out a stake and reached back, readying it to slam down into the vampire's chest. However, Fang was right behind her, and grabbed her arm.

"Now!" she yelled. The sound of the pluck of crossbow strings shot out. The arrows shot straight through the vampire, lodging in his chest. Both arrows went right through his heart, but Fang still stood strong.

Fang let out a laugh. He grabbed the Slayer's wrist and yanked her into the air. Swinging her around, he launched her into a tree, her body slamming hard against the wood, and knocking her unconscious.

With a loud scream Xander charged out from the woods and chopped at the Vampire with an axe. The blade was aimed well, and when it hit the Vampire's neck, it did nothing. The force of the hit whiplashed back into Xander's hands, causing him to scream and drop the axe.

"Foolish mortal!" Fang yelled. He swung his fist into Xander's stomach, and then hit him in the face, knocking him yards back.

"Xander!" Willow yelled as she ran out of the woods. She pulled out another little bag and threw it at the vampire. The bag hit and fire spread up his body. However, the vampire just laughed.

"This is the great Slayer and her comrades?" Fang yelled out. "Please! I've had little girls hit me harder than you maggots."

Spike stumbled over to Buffy, and tried with what little strength he had, to pull her out of the way. He looked up and sniffed the air, suddenly. It smelled good, actually. "Do you smell that, Xander?" Spike whispered to the still-conscious-but-in-a-lot-of-pain boy.

Xander raised his head a little, and cringed his face. "The invisible turd?"

"Voight, take care of our little friend, here," Fang said, pointing to Willow.

Willow reached down into her bag, looking for more powders, but had a difficult time grabbing hold of any. The Vampire smiled, pulled her whip up and brought it down across Willow's hand, causing her to drop the bag. "Now, now, can't have de wittle witch doing no more bad spelly-wellies."

"Oh gosh, creeped out time," Willow gasped. She turned and ran around the trees as quick as she could, and barely avoided another shot from the whip.

Anya ran out from the trees, and put her hands down on Xander. "Oh, Xander, oh, oh, oh, oh! Are you okay? Are any of your man parts hurt?"

Xander looked up at his beautiful girlfriend. "Do you smell that?"

Anya sniffed a short breath. "Ew. What is it?"

Suddenly, the grass in the path split apart, shooting dirt, rocks and grass away as something rocketed past the Scoobies, straight for Fang. Fang never knew what hit him. With a powerful blow, Stinky Casper brought his invisible fist into the vampire's jaw, knocking him through three trees.

The sheer force created from the speed at which Stinky Casper moved flung Xander, Anya, Spike, and Buffy off the path and into the trees.

Fang jumped back out into the path. "What the hell wassat!?"

Stinky Casper shot at the Vampire again, this time ripping trees apart with the force of his attack. The Vampire tried to dodge the attack, but was too slow. The attacker hit him with solid blows several times, followed by a series of kicks.

"What the hell is that?!" Spike yelled, trying to be heard over the battle.

Xander, being held up by Anya looked around a tree. "It's the invisible turd! It's kicking the crap outta Ashbury!"

Xander, holding on to the tree to keep from being blown back, and holding onto Anya, suddenly became aware that someone was walking up the path very slowly. He turned and looked over his shoulder as a man wearing a brown leather jacket walked step by step towards the battle.

"Run!" Xander yelled. "Get away while you can!"

The man ignored his pleas and walked right past him. He stopped, suddenly by Buffy and Spike and looked at them, but said nothing. He turned his attention back to Ashbury and Stinky Casper, drawing a hidden sword, and holding it out in front of him.

With a movement that defied sight, the man suddenly shot forward, ripping more of the path apart as he advanced. The blast of wind kicked up from the attack knocked Xander and Anya down and rolled them away a few feet.

The man shot in, and slammed into the thin air. No one could see if he hit anything, but a second later, the trees thirty feet away snapped and fell with great force. 

Fang charged out of the woods and threw his fist at the man. "You, you bastard!" he screamed. His fist landed square on the man's jaw, but it only caused him to flinch. "I'm gonna kill you, you Angel!" he screamed, letting another fist fly.

The Angel's eyes lit up when he saw the key, dangling from Fang's chest. He caught the incoming fist and reached for the key, to snap it off, but was suddenly hit by an unseen force, and knocked through the next several sets of trees.

"They keep this up, there won't be a bloody forest left!" Spike yelled, trying to cover up the Slayer."

The Angel stood up, dusted himself off and stepped forward, sword raised. "Enough, Adonis. Show yourself and fight as an Angel should."

In the middle of the path, a blue figure formed out of thin air. Its naked body was heavily deformed, and wings shot out from its back. The wings were covered with black feathers that seemed to fall off with any movement.

"Adonis," the Angel continued. "I can't let you have that key."

"Christopher," Adonis smiled. "What was unfairly taken will be returned. You don't understand. You didn't even exist."

"I don't care. The key is to be destroyed. I won't stop until it is."

Adonis smiled. Both locked eyes, then charged at each other, the ground ripping in the wake of their movements. When they met, the ground all around them, as well as the closest trees blew away from the force of the blow. Both threw powerful punches at each other, and Christopher tried to use his sword, but it wasn't much help.

Adonis brought his legs around, trying to swipe Christopher's, but the Angel was too fast. He caught Adonis's leg and whipped him around, sending him through a boulder.

Christopher smiled, and began walking towards the downed enemy, but something caught his attention: A girl was screaming out for help.

"Buffy! Xander, please help!" Willow cried out. Voight had her wrapped up with the whip, and was pulling at her arms, trying to rip them off.

"Willow?" the Angel whispered to himself.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed bright blue, and his wings shot out of his leather jacket, as he let out a scream that thundered through the valleys. The Angel shot across the path, grabbed the Vampire and slammed her into the tree.

The Vampire shrieked in pain. "It burns! His touch burns!" She screamed.

The Angel put his hand on her head and yanked it off, turning her instantly into dust.

Xander and Anya limped out onto the path as the Angel leaned down to Willow, pulling her out of the whip. She had blood stains on her shirt, she was scratched up, and she was out cold, but she would be fine.

Spike and a punch-drunk Buffy staggered out, looking carefully at their savior. 

Christopher looked over his shoulder for Fang or Adonis, but they had bolted. He turned his attention back to the girl before him. "Willow?" he asked again, looking up to the surrounding fighters. The group looked at him strangely. His voice was so odd. Almost as if a chime sounded when he talked. 

"What is that awful smell?" Spike asked. 

Xander sniffed the air. "Smells like…cookies, I think."

"Flowers. Definitely flowers," Anya said. "Smells good, at least."

The Angel looked to Buffy. "This is Willow Rosenberg, right?"

"Yeah," Buffy said, surprised. "Do you know her?"

"Of course," the Angel responded. "I was her Guardian Angel for a while."

***


	5. The Quiet of the Rain

**__**

Chapter 5

~ The Quiet of the Rain ~

Taps on the second story window signaled the start of something that didn't occur very often in Sunnydale: Rain. The drizzle started slowly, then became steady, with the occasional flash of lighting. Thunder never seemed to follow, or, at least the Angel sitting next to the bed couldn't hear any. 

The second story room that belonged to Buffy Summers was now occupied by two close friends of Buffy, and a complete stranger, who insisted on sitting in a chair next to the bed that held the young lady who was fighting to recover from wounds from earlier that night.

Tara, lover and kindred spirit to Willow, slumped in a chair at the far end of the room, sleeping uneasily. She was too exhausted to stay awake, but too scared to stay away from Willow, who still hadn't awaken after being knocked out earlier.

Christopher's eyes looked to Tara, noticing she had finally fallen asleep. The Angel stood, pulled a blanket from the end of the bed and draped it over the sleeping girl. He brushed a small rogue lock of hair from her face, and moved his hand down her face gently. The touch brought an easiness to Tara, helping her fall into a deeper sleep.

The Angel returned to his seat, leaning forward and leaning his hands on his chin. His gaze returned to Willow. He had sat motionless for more than an hour, keeping guard over her, and making sure she didn't suffer from her cuts. He sat, now, in a white collared shirt and blue jeans, on loan from Giles until the blood and dust could be cleaned from his own clothes.

"I'm sorry, Willow," the Angel finally whispered. "I wish I could be there to protect you, now."

Christopher sat back in his chair and looked up to the portraits on the wall, unable to look at her, anymore. 

"I hope you don't hold it against me. When a soul becomes strong enough, we have to leave them. There are just only so many of us, and too many of you. Your growing up at the Hellmouth sure did make me powerful, though. And now, I'm part of the Archangel's Clan. You shouldn't suffer because of me. You deserve better, and I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," a voice awkwardly, not trying to sound too quiet. Or too loud.

Christopher turned around and looked at Tara, now barely awake, and trying to sit up.

"She's become very powerful as a witch," she finished.

A smile came across Christopher's lips. "A Guardian never feels satisfied. Humans will always hurt themselves, that can't be helped. But, behind every skinned knee, stands an Angel in tears."

"That's sweet," Tara smiled. "But it's not your fault."

The Angel turned back to the girl lying on the bed. "I know. I can't help it, though. I love her."

Tara sat forward suddenly, trying not to let her jealousy show. 

Christopher looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry. I simply couldn't compete with you."

Tara nodded slightly and smiled. She let the relief she felt show.

***

Buffy lay her head on her arm, trying to fight the drowsiness that was trying to consume her. In her other arm, she held an ice-pack against her blackened eye. Across from her sat Giles, Joyce, and Victoria, drinking tea and searching through files that now littered the table.

"I just don't know that I really trust that thing up there," Joyce said, looking at Giles. "I mean, how do we know it won't harm the girls?"

"I can assure you he won't," Victoria replied. "If Willow was truly once his charge, than he not only won't hurt her, he'll defend her with his dying last breath."

"Besides, Mom, believe me, if it wanted Will, or any of us dead, nothing would stop it," Buffy added.

"Is it really so powerful?" Joyce asked.

"Mom, did you see Xander and Anya?" Buffy asked. "All their wounds came just from the rocks and dirt kicked up by the force of the battle."

"Besides, if we know it's here, then we don't have to worry about it destroying the city," Giles added.

"I just can't believe the power of their fight," Buffy said, exasperated. "I mean, how do I fight something like that?"

"You don't," Victoria answered. "Fortunately, it's on our side. What we have to worry about is Ashbury. He's the one who could change the outcome of this grand episode we have here."

"Ah!" Giles smiled. "Here it is! Heaven's Key. Um, well it saysWell, it uhhmm."

"What? What does it say?" Buffy asked.

"Uh, right, well" Giles started, taking his glasses off and looking at Buffy. "Well, it says A legend from early Christian Texts. Vampires search heavily for it, but not much is known about it."

"Andthat's it?" Buffy asked.

"That's all," Giles answered.

"Itis on the lips of Vampires, sometimes," Victoria said. "I mean, we've heard of it, but that's all. We never really knew what it was."

"I may be able to help you!" a muffled cry came from outside the window in the kitchen.

"Did you hear something?" Victoria asked. 

"Oh, ignore it," Buffy said. "It's Spike. He can't come in."

Victoria walked over to the window and opened it up. Standing, now drenched on the back porch was the blond-haired Vampire. "C'mon, let me in! It's freezing out here!"

"Not a chance!" Buffy yelled.

"I know what it is!" Spike yelled. "I tried to get it one time for Dru's birthday, but a Slothmeyer Demon had it!"

Buffy stood up and walked over to the window. "I'm listening."

"Let me in, and I'll tell you the rest!" Spike pleaded.

"Tell me what you know and I'll think about it," Buffy answered.

"Aw, bloody hell, it's freezin' out here!" Spike yelled.

"Then better get talking," Buffy laughed.

"Alright, Alright! I don't know much. But I do know it is over 600 years old, and it is supposed to make a Vampire invincible if he wears it."

Victoria smiled. "That was quite nice, thank you," she said, closing the window.

"What?" Spike yelled. "Aw come on, you stupid sods, you said you would let me in!"

Buffy opened the window and stuck her head out. "No, I said I would think about it. I'll have an answer for you in June." The Slayer smiled and closed the window.

Spike threw his arms up in the air and slowly turned away.

"Well, that would certainly explain a lot," Giles said, thumbing through his book. "I wondered how Ashbury was able to survive hits from the Angel."

"And why several creatures, including Christopher, are looking for it," Victoria added.

"I just don't get it," Joyce said. "I mean, so, there are Angels out there? Why haven't we ever run into one before?"

"Yeah," Buffy said. "And why is it that after all these battles and with all these demons they haven't been helping? I mean, why do I have to keep fighting all these creatures and demons when this is really their job? Shouldn't they be doing the fighting?"

"Are you really so arrogant?" a voice chimed out. "Are you really so arrogant as to believe that the war being fought between good and evil takes place only on Earth?"

Buffy turned, startled by the voice, and looked at the Angel as he stood in the doorway. "It's just that"

"It's nothing. You understand nothing. The demons and warriors you fight here are miniscule in comparison to what lies on the other side. Every day Angels fight and are destroyed to try to keep certain realms free from the darkness that spews out of the many hells."

Victoria stood up, setting her book gently down. "Hello, Christopher," she said compassionately. "We meant no harm, no offense. We simply aren't informed of what is on the other side."

The Angel looked around the room at each person and took in a deep breath. "I do not know Vampires well, and you do not know the Fallen well. It would do us both well to share our knowledge."

"The Fallen?" Buffy asked.

"Of course," Victoria laughed to herself. "Stinky Casp–er, Adonis! He's a Fallen! A Fallen Angel!"

***

"He's been here for a day or two, now, sire," the small vampire answered. "He's coming here, now. He may already be in the building."

"Damn," Robert replied. "Things were going so well. Our operations were under the Slayer's watch, and then he had to come into town."

The old building at 4th and Jefferson St. in Sunnydale had been home to a small band of Vampires for about three months. The Vampires moved about from this location, which had access to the sewers, hunting the poorer population that lived around this area. The building was far enough away from Buffy's house and campus that they had managed to build up quite an army without catching her attention.

"And this is the welcome I get, Umetsa?" Fang asked, stepping down from the stairs with his arms apart as if he owned the building. "After 300 years, I would hope for a better welcome than this."

"I'm sorry, my lord," Robert replied, "It's just that your brawl with the Slayer is all over town, now, and it might bring her searching out here."

"Why, Umetsa, I'm surprised at you," Fang laughed. "When I found you in Africa, you were always the hunter. It didn't matter what the size of the beast, or how fearsome it was. You were a hailed warrior in your tribe."

"I am still a hailed warrior in my tribe," Robert replied. "But I was also known for being smart, as well. I know when to hide. And call me Robert,' now, not Umetsa."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robert,'" Fang mocked. "I thought I was walking into the nest of the most powerful creatures on the planet. Instead, I find I walk into a hole, full of starving, scared mice."

Several of the Vampires stood up, and began moving in around Fang, who never stopped smiling.

"It's alright, guys," Robert said. "Back off, he's an old friend."

"An old friend?" Fang asked. "I'm so much more than that. I'm the deliverer. The invincible Vampire that will bring this town to where it belongs."

"Yeah, and where is that?" one of the Vampires asked.

"To us," Fang laughed. 

Robert smiled, walked up to Fang and put his hand on the older man's shoulder. "You're out of your mind," he said. Moving faster than any around could follow, Robert pulled out a wooden stake and brought it down into Fang's chest.

All gasped, waiting for Fang to turn to dust. Instead, Fang laughed and pulled the stake back out, unharmed. "Robert, now that's what I'm talking about!" he yelled, slapping Robert on the shoulder. "You used to be such a mean son-of-a-bitch. You almost make me want to change my mind about killing you."

Robert's jaw hung open as he took a few steps back, trying to get away. Fang charged in and put the wooden stake through his heart, turning him to dust. "Stupid idiot," he spit. "When I found him, he was scared, lonely, and bleeding to death. I brought him back to life and gave him powers unimagined. What a waste."

The gang began to back away from Fang. "Where are you all going?" he asked. "I am now in charge of this nest. You will do what I say. If you run away, you'll be hunted down and destroyed. Do you understand? Things are going to change around here. You are no longer the hunted. You are now the hunters, and I will see to it that you destroy that which you are most scared of."

The Vampires looked to each other, but none said anything. Finally one of them stepped forward and smiled. "It's about damn time."

***


	6. Even Angels Bleed

**__**

Chapter 6

~ Even Angels Bleed ~

"This is a recording of a conversation with an Angel in Sunnydale, California, United States of America. The time is 3:04 am, the date is February 21st, 2001. I am Victoria Falding, Secretary of Heavenly Affairs for the Council. With me conducting this interview is Mr. Rupert Giles, Watcher for the Council, and Ms. Buffy Summers, the Chosen One.

"Thank you for allowing me to record this conversation. Could you please explain who you are and where you come from?"

"I will tell you all that I can. Much of the information I have, I do not have the authorization to tell," the Angel began. "My name is Christopher. I am Entracee of the Order of Archangels. I was recently promoted to this position after serving for years as an Angel in the Order of Guardians. I'm afraid I can't tell you much more about where I come from."

"How long have you been an Angel? That is, how long have you been in existance?" Victoria asked.

"I started as a Guardian 1300 years ago, in a small village in what you call France." Christopher said. "My job was to protect a small girl in a Frankish Tribe. Like most First-time Guardians, I failed miserably.

"Over the years, I moved up through the order, receiving more and more difficult jobs. When I reached the highest class of Guardian earlier this century, I began taking assignments to guard the most difficult humans to protect."

"Such as?" Giles asked.

"Such as Soldiers, Priests, Inner-city youth," Christopher answered. "My last assignment started 20 years ago with a young girl named Willow Rosenberg. Growing up in Sunnydale required extreme attention and care. By the time the young lady had become strong enough to take care of herself, I had become strong enough to ascend to the next order of Angels."

"Is there anything else you can tell us about your experiences as a Guardian, or of the Orders themselves?" Victoria asked. 

"No," Christopher answered. "This is a sharing of information because I may end up needing the Slayer's help. I can only answer questions related to my current mission."

"And that is?" Buffy asked.

"Recover what is known by the Vampires as Heaven's Key."

"What, exactly is Heaven's Key?" Giles asked.

An audible sigh could be heard on the tape. "About 400 years ago, an Angel was slain in a battle with several demons in Norway. The only thing that survived the battle was a small key, a key that all Angels carry with them. It's not known exactly how the key survived, as, when an Angel is killed, the Key is destroyed. However, it did survive, and fortunately, the demons that found it never understood its true purpose."

"And that is?"

"It's the way back to our realm," Christopher responded. "It is nearly indestructable, but it is attached to our living essence. If we die, it is destroyed. Over the years, it served as little more than a trophy to the demons who had destroyed the Angel. No attempts were made to get the key because, simply, we didn't know they had it.

"Eventually, a vampire acquired it, and wore it around as a symbol of his power. He began to realize just how powerful he was when, battle after battle, he walked away without a scratch.

"Over the years, it has passed from hand to hand, either through betrayal, or through trade."

"Why would anyone want to trade such a powerful weapon?" Victoria asked.

"Peace never follows the key. He who wears it is constantly in fear of losing it. My mission on Earth is to get it back. Before the Vampires who hold it realize the true potential the key holds."

"You mean, before the Vampire opens a door to your Realm?" Giles asked.

"If a doorway were created, and left open, anything could walk into heaven. Our flank would be open, and the dark forces could hit our defenses from behind on the other side."

"Is this why your Fallen Angel' wants it? To lead an army in?" Victoria asked.

"Wait, wait!" Buffy interrupted. "I don't even understand what a Fallen' is, exactly."

"Thousands of years ago, there was a war in our realm between Angels," the Angel began. "The dark one revolted against my master. The war shattered all creation. No one could trust who was on what side. Eventually, the dark ones were routed by Michael's forces, and cast out of our realm.

"There were, during this war, Angels who would not declare what side they favored. They simply stood back and watched all others fight. When the war ended, they expected to join the winning side. However, Michael was not pleased with their lack of loyalty, and he cast them out of our realm, as well. However, he didn't cast them into the hells. Because they did not fight against us, he simply pushed them into this realm.

"Over the centuries, hatred has swelled in the Fallen. They have become distorted beings, turning blue, their wings turning black and constantly molting. One by one, they have fought against Angels on Earth, and been destroyed, until there aren't many left.

"The one in Sunnydale, named Adonis, is after the Key, the same as I. His aim is not to let demons in to Heaven, rather, he wishes to get back in himself. If he were to get the key and get in, he would begin to tear apart all in heaven. He would destroy many souls, and destroy dozens of Angels that could well make a difference in the great war."

"Fascinating" Victoria whispered. "You've taught us more about your history in five minutes than all the books we've ever found."

"Now," Christopher continued, "A few weeks ago I was sent by Michael to London. Ourin the city had finally found the location of the Key. I came there, tracked down the box that supposedly had carried it in an alleyway. The two Vampires had something else, though. A fake copy of it, I guess meant to draw off other Vampires.

"Anyway, I tracked down Aurelius, or Fang, as you know him, and attacked his nest. To save his own life, he told me he had sent the key with a trusted Vampire to the Hellmouth to destroy the Slayer."

"Me?" Buffy asked. "Why does he want me destroyed?"

"Fang collects Slayers," Giles answered. "He keeps their skulls as trophies to his great power."

"That's when I came here. It wasn't hard to track him down," Christopher said. "That's all I can say. Now, I need your help tracking him down. With the Fallen after it, too, I'll need an advantage of having someone who knows the city. You help me get the key back, and I'll help you get rid of Aurelius."

"No probs," Buffy answered, stifling a yawn. "But, we have to wait until daytime. And, no one goes out alone. We stay together to fight these things off."

"Agreed."

***

The first rays of sunlight peeped over the mountains as the storm clouds draped off into the distance. The lights were still on inside the house, even though the sunlight came in and lit up the room, as a woman, very far from home, continued to look through the papers that covered the table.

"Damn," she whispered to herself, flipping the papers over. "Can't find that blasted docket."

Victoria stood up and stretched, bringing her arms straight over her head. She quietly walked into the living room, trying carefully not to step on the sleeping teenager who finally crashed in front of the television.

"Giles," Victoria whispered, tapping the Watcher on the shoulder as he slept in a reclining chair, book still open on his chest. "Ripper, wake up, I need your help."

"Hum? Wha?" Giles startled, jolting up in his seat.

"Shhh. Terribly sorry to wake you, but I need to go back to your house and I don't know the way."

"We have to wait until sunrise before we can go so the Vamps don't get us," Giles responded, holding his head which hurt from a horrible sleep-headache. 

"Ripper, it is sunrise. C'mon, it's very important."

Giles rose to his feet and fumbled for his keys. "What do you need to get?"

"Some remaining files and some clothes and things, sorry. I didn't think we would spend all our time here."

"Aren't you tired?" Giles asked as they stepped out through the door. 

"No, jet lag has me all screwed up. I think I'm catching a second wind."

Giles started to complain but stopped when he noticed a figure standing in the yard. "Wh–what are you doing, out here?"

"You shouldn't go," the figure replied. "I can't protect you if you do. I have to stay and guard Willow and the Slayer. At least until Willow wakes up."

"It's okay," Victoria answered. "It's sunrise: We'll be all right. Besides, I have Ripper to protect me, Christopher," she added, smiling and putting her arm under Giles'.

The Angel never looked at the two as they walked by and slipped into Giles' car. His attention was on the sunlight as it came over the horizon. He stood and watched, amazed at the beauty.

Giles started the car and took off.

"Really, Ripper, my career just took off last night!" Victoria smiled as they came in through the door. "I mean, I never in my whole life would have believed that I would ever get the chance to speak with a live Angel!"

"Yes, well, don't take offense, Victoria, but I wish the circumstances were different," Giles answered. "Please hurry, I don't like being gone from there too long if it can be helped."

"Wait here, I'll be right back," Victoria said, running up the stairs to her room.

Giles let out a breath and tried to keep his eyes open, looking around the room. Something seemed different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was wrong. The Watcher looked down at his coffee table and noticed something that was never there before: A white feather that was over 7 inches long.

"What the bloody–"

Giles hit the floor hard, after being hit in the back of the head.

"Ripper?" Victoria asked, stepping out of her room and looking down the stairs. She noticed his body sprawled out on the floor. "Oh, my god!" she yelled, running down the stairs. The Englishwoman stopped suddenly, as another body, standing over Giles, came into view. "Good Lord, no," she cried.

A gentle laugh echoed through the room. "I know you, don't I?" the man asked. "Yes, that's right. I bloody well killed that man right in front of you while you cried in London, didn't I?"

Tears began to roll down Victoria's cheeks. "You bastard," she whispered as she took a few steps back towards the railing.

"So, what was the big deal?" Fang asked, stepping over Giles body. "Was he your brother? Your lover? I do so love it when it's a personal kill, don't you?"

"How–How did you–"

"How did I get in?" the Vampire asked. "You mean without being invited in? Amazing thing, this little key. Cancels out almost all of the little bad things involved in being a Vampire. Why, I haven't seen a sunrise since they nailed Christ to the cross. But, thanks to my little love, here, I can stroll down the beach anytime I want. Can enter houses at will, now, too."

Victoria let out a cry and turned to run up the stairs. Tripping on the first step, she slammed her head into the stairs. She was up quick, trying not to let the pain knock her down, and she ran up the stairs. 

"Where are you going?" Fang asked mockingly. "I can follow you, anywhere, my pet."

The Watcher ran into her room and slammed the door, then moved the bookcase in front of it. She turned and threw a wooden chair against the wall, splintering it.

Outside the room, she could hear it walking, step by step to the door. She held the quickly made stake close to her fast-beating heart and stood quietly, sweat rolling down her face.

The door blew open, shooting wood boards, the bookcase, and books throughout the room. Victoria was thrown against the wall and fell to the floor. She pulled herself up, fighting to keep awake.

"There you are!" Fang yelled, laughing. He darted across the room, and slammed the woman against the wall. "Oh, hell, maybe I'll have a little fun, huh?" the vampire asked. He turned and threw her down on the bed.

Victoria wept aloud, now, fear overtaking her. She felt Fang crawl on the bed. "Fight, damn you! Fight!" she yelled in her mind. However, fear had taken over. She could not move.

"Tha's right, pet," Fang whispered. "Just wait for–"

Fang was knocked out of the bed by a blow to the head. 

Giles grabbed Victoria's hand and yanked her out of the bed. He reached down behind the dresser, pulled out a hidden axe and turned to the Vampire, a look of utter determination on his face.

"Oh, mate, you're gonna pay for that one," Fang laughed, wiping blood from his lips. He looked up over the bed and was instantly hit with a baseball bat that swatted him into the wall. 

"Stay the hell away from us!" Giles yelled, throwing the axe. Slicing through the air, the Axe penetrated Fang's skin and pinned him to the wall. "RUN!" Giles yelled.

Victoria covered her face and charged through the mess at the door, Giles right behind her. The two charged out the front door and into his car. They could hear the screams of anger from the Vampire in the house.

"Go, damnit!" Victoria cried out. Suddenly, the window on the second story blew out as a large chair was thrown threw it, and Fang jumped out, in hot pursuit.

Giles started the car and sped off, squealing the tires.

"Thank you, oh thank you!" Victoria cried, kissing Giles on the cheek. "I justI was just I don't understand why I couldn't fight, I just don't unders–"

"It's quiet all right!" Giles yelled, as he stopped at the red light. "This city has a way of making people not know what to do."

"It's just that.."

"No, seriously, don't worry!" Giles said. "He's far behind us, now. We're safe. He wouldn't dare charge into the house of the Slayer. Especially when an Angel is there, too."

"I know, I know. I just feel that I should have been"

"We all are afraid the first time we fight a Vampire," Giles smiled, trying to comfort Victoria. "Next time, you'll beat the holy living hell out of him."

Victoria let a little smile slip out.

"There, now, see?" Giles laughed. "It's over."

"NoNo it's not," Victoria said, looking into the right rear view mirror.

"What?" Giles asked, looking into the mirror. A very large truck was beginning to fill up the mirror. Behind the window was the Vampire they just ran from.

Giles hit the gas, charging through the red light, but was a little late, and Fang hit them from behind. However, Giles did have enough speed to keep from being knocked off the road.

"Hold on!" Giles yelled. The car shot down the road, closely followed by the truck. Giles swerved in and out of slower moving cars, as Fang simply plowed through them in his bigger truck.

The red convertible swiftly turned at the next red light, and, tires squealing, took off down the street. Giles looked in his mirror as the truck broke through the brick wall of the building on the corner, sending brick, glass, and toys everywhere.

"Good lord," Giles said. "Does that blasted key affect the truck, too?"

Giles pushed the car as fast as it would go down the road, but the truck easily caught up with them with nothing blocking its path. The truck slammed into the car, shaking the passengers. "Damn it!" Giles yelled, as the car was slammed again.

"What's he doing?" Victoria asked, looking back at the truck. Suddenly, the windshield was blown out, and the truck fell behind as Fang jumped out and onto the red car.

"He's on the car!" Victoria screamed.

Giles looked in his mirror and saw the Vampire holding onto the back seat, smiling at him. He swerved the car back and forth, trying to lose him, but he held on too tightly.

Victoria reached under the seat and found a stake. She stepped over the seat and slammed the stake down onto the Vampire's head, but it did not penetrate the skin. She slammed him again and again, but all it did was anger him.

The Vampire grabbed Victoria's wrist and quickly twisted her around. She tried to fight back, but his strength was incredible. He reached up to her head and yanked it aside, exposing her neck. However, before he could strike, the car suddenly swerved around and came to a halt, throwing Fang from the trunk of the car out onto the pavement.

Victoria's head slammed into the door of the car, and she was finally knocked unconscious. "Vampire!" Giles screamed at the top of his lungs, reaching over to grab Victoria and pull her up. His hand was yanked away from her before he could reach, though. He looked up and watched Fang smile at him. "Good lord," He whispered.

Fang lifted him into the air and threw him several yards threw the air. Giles braced for a hard impact with the ground, but, instead, he felt himself steadied, and lowered gently to the ground. Giles slowly opened his eyes, and saw the familiar face of Willow's Guardian Angel standing above him, smiling. "Vamps?" he asked.

Before he could answer, Christopher shot through the yard straight at Fang, sword raised. The Vampire raised his arm and stopped the blow from the sword, to Giles' great surprise. Fang turned and threw his fist into the Angel's face, knocking him back. Another shot knocked him to the ground.

"How?" Giles asked.

The Angel's eyes glowed bright blue, as he let out a roar that almost shook the very earth he stood on. Christopher jumped to his feet, and threw his fists into Fang's stomach again and again, knocking the Vampire back across the street. Fang recovered, though and countered with a few blows. The fight was almost a stalemate. 

Finally, Fang brought his fist back and sent it flying, knocking the Angel on his back. He started to move in, ready for the kill, but his glance upwards to the yard changed his mind. Running across the yard were the Slayer and two watchers, fully armed.

"You're lucky, Angel," Fang spat. "But your luck's running out. Tonight, fire dances through the city, and you and your pet Slayer can't stop it!"

Fang turned and darted off through the bushes. Christopher started to get up, but he felt a sharp pain on his face. He reached up and felt his lip. When he brought his hand back, it was covered with a thick, red liquid. 

"Blood?" Buffy asked, surprised, when she ran up to him.

"Even Angels bleed," Christopher replied, cringing in pain.

***


	7. No Rest for the Weary

**__**

Chapter 7

~ No Rest for the Weary ~

"Guess who gets ta chow down on Animal Crackers?!" Xander asked, holding up the boxes as he walked into the bedroom. "Everyone's favorite punching bag!"

"And that would be me," Willow said very matter-of-factly. Xander and Anya joined Buffy and Tara at Willow's side, and all began snacking on the crackers.

"Buffy was just filling me in on all that happened after I was attacked, including this morning's stuff!" Willow said, wide-eyed.

"This morning?" Xander asked.

"Oh, bid probs," Buffy answered. "Giles and Vick tried to take on Fang, and she got hurt pretty bad."

"H–how bad?" Anya asked.

"She's not regained consciousness, yet, and she's been out for about 9 hours," Tara replied. "We're pretty worried about her."

"Christopher says she won't die, though," Buffy said. "I overheard him tell Giles that. He said it wasn't her time, yet."

"Okay, does this creep anyone else out?" Xander asked, raising his hand. "I mean, if he knows when we'll all die, he could lead us to our deaths tonight."

"Well, only a couple of us," Buffy answered. "Most everyone is so banged up that only a couple of us are going to go out and find Fang."

"Is Xander going? I hope not. Is he?" Anya asked, looking back and forth. 

"I don't know. It's really Giles and Christopher's call. They know more about our enemies than I do. However, I would bank on it, seeing as how he's one of the only ones not banged up."

"And, who, exactly, is Christopher?" Willow asked.

"Oh, that's the name of your Angel," Tara replied, happy to finally be able to answer a question about last night.

"MY Angel?" Willow smiled. 

"Yep," Buffy replied. "He totally whigged out when he saw you were hurt. He went all postal and dusted the vamp who was trying to kill you."

"Wow, I have my own Angel," Willow smiled. She looked over at Tara who was looking away. "Oh, but–but that's bad. Oh, no, no, don't need any Angel, cause I have friends and loved ones looking over me," Willow trailed off.

"It's okay," Tara smiled. "He said he couldn't compete with me."

"He's right," Willow smiled, reaching for Tara's hand.

"Um, okayNow I know what it's like for you all when Anya talks about sex," Xander interrupted, as Giles and Christopher walked into the room.

"Hey," Buffy smiled. "How is she?"

"Uh, wellbetter," Giles answered. "She took a nasty hit to her head. She may be out for a while."

The whole group looked at the Angel curiously, as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. He kept touching his cut on his lip and wincing at the pain.

"You knowit's never gonna heal if you keep picking at it," Xander finally said.

Christopher smiled and turned. "This is amazing! I've never felt anything like it."

"Wow, suddenly, I don't feel so safe around my Angel," Willow whispered to Xander.

"Well, at least he smells good," Xander replied.

"We've encountered a real problem or two with the Key," Giles interrupted. "Apparently, it not only counters many of the rules Vampires have to abide by, such as not coming in until invited, but Fang's strength is growing as long as he wears it."

"It's going to get worse," Christopher added, turning away from the mirror and sitting down in a chair next to Willow. He smiled widely at her, making Willow blush. "If he continues to tap into the powers, he may be able to figure out how to open the dimensional doors."

"Come again?" Buffy asked.

"The KeyIt's meant to get us into our realm. But, it also opens into any realm one desires, including the hells. If he should accidentally open up the Hellmouth and not know how to close it, the world could well end."

"ButYou would know if that would happen, right?" Xander asked. "I mean, you know when we're all going to die, so you know the future, sorta, right?"

"Doesn't work that way," Christopher replied. "Should everything stay on course, I can tell you the exact minute of the exact day you'll die. However, when dealing with Angels and their items, such as the Key, anything can change."

"So, our first priority is to find Fang," Buffy said. "We find Fang, we find the key. Only question is, how do we take him out? If he's as powerful as you, we'll never get it from him."

"Even I'm mortal," Christopher replied. "Take the key from him, and he'll suddenly be very mortal. Maybe even a well placed slice of the sword, and we can take care of both problems."

"Yes, well, we'll deal with that when we do eventually find him," Giles said. "Only problem is, we can't all go out to search. Someone will have to stay behind to guard Willow and Victoria while they're injured, since Fang can enter houses, now. I sent Mom and Dawn to a friends until this whole deal cools off a little."

Buffy looked up. "Anya, Tara, you stay here. You two and Willow should be able to pool together enough magic to stop an attack, or, at the least, to summon us should he come. Xander and Christopher will set out at sunset and search the north side, including the downtown area, while Giles and I search out the Campus and southern side of town."

"I hate to ask this, but, um" Giles began.

"What about Spike?" Buffy asked. 

"Well, yes. He may have run across something, some information indicating where Fang may have went, and we could use his infatuation–"

"We won't use any infatuation," Buffy replied. "But, you're right. We could use his help. Xander and Christopher will go to him. Don't kill him, Chris, he may help us."

"What makes you think he'll help me, any?" Xander asked. "In case you hadn't noticed, we're not exactly friends."

"He'll use your problem to try to get close to me," Buffy answered. He'll even work with an Angel if he thinks he can get closer to me."

"What is that?" Christopher asked, looking to the window. He appeared to be listening to something, but no one else could hear it. The sun was hanging very low in the sky, about to fall below the horizon.

"What?" Willow asked, moving to the window. "Oh my God–I mean, goodness, er, whatever!"

"What?" Buffy asked, moving over to the window. 

"Smoke!" Willow cried. "There is smoke on the horizon! It looks like there is a big fire in the city!"

Giles moved to the window and looked out. He then turned and walked across the room to Buffy's TV and turned it on. At the bottom of the screen flashed "Breaking News," and a reporter stood yelling into a microphone as a raging fire roared behind her.

"Turn it up!" Xander said.

"_Another explosion has rocked the downtown area as fire crews are scattered around, trying to put out the fires" _the reporter yelled. "_This time the Second California Bank was blown up, moments after being robbed and trashed by dozens of men. I have with me a witness who was inside the building as the attackers looted the Bank,"_

A woman in a business suit stood crying behind the reporter, holding her head and looking around in disbelief. "_What happened inside?"_ the reporter asked.

__

"These men just started pouring in the entrance!" she yelled_. "They had blankets over themselves and were smoking as they came in, then they just started throwing people around and throwing computers through windows and stuff. AA Guard shot one of them, but he just kept walking right towards him."_

"Can you discribe the men?"

The woman stood looking around more, hardly able to find the words._ "Theythey were just, I don't know scarred. They looked so mean, like they had been in a fire, or something. I just don't —"_

Her words were cut off as they and the crew ducked from another explosion. 

Willow looked out the window and noticed the sun was now completely below the horizon.

The Reporter and several others began running away. The gang could make out screams of "monsters" as they ran, then the transmission suddenly cut away.

__

"Julie?" the anchors asked. "_Julie, are you there? It appears we have lost transmission with Julie, uh, we'll try to have that back to you after this commercial break."_

Buffy went over and turned off the TV. "Is this Fang's doing?" she asked.

"Most likely," Giles responded.

"He is so dead," Buffy responded, clenching her fist tightly.

***

As darkness began to come across the sky, the fires began to roar out of control. Every time the firefighters started to battle the blaze, they would be attacked by a gang. Police tried to move in and control the situation, but their bullets simply had no effect on the attackers, and they would be ripped to shreds before they could do anything.

The gang of Vampires ripped everything apart, setting fire to the stores around the town, and looting the shops. 

The hospital began flooding with injured and dead citizens caught up in the carnage downtown, and an Intern there, already working a double shift, found himself extra busy. Lately, he had been able to keep Glory at bay. The key was not nearby: He could sense it. However, it seemed that this town simply would not stay quiet.

"Ben, I need some o-neg from the lab!" the doctor yelled.

"Not a problem," Ben yelled, turning and running down the hall. He walked into the elevator and went down to the third floor. When he stepped off, the floor was relatively quiet. "This is where I need to be."

Ben walked down a hall, passed through a couple of doors and turned into the lab. He stopped suddenly, thinking about something that he saw just a moment ago. Something blue was in a room a few doors down. Ben thought maybe he should ignore it, but then his curiousity got the better of him.

He turned and walked back to the room, and stopped, listening. "I–I swear! I don't know where he is! He's ordered us to wreck the town! He's going to go after the Slayer and the Angel!"

Ben leaned in and looked around the corner. A blue man, wearing a doctor's coat was holding a Vampire in the air. The Vampire was sweating heavily, and would have sold his own mother out to save his life, here.

The blue man reached back with his fist and readied himself to hit the Vampire.

"Hey!" Ben yelled. "He told you what you wanted to know, now let him go! Get out of my Hospital!"

The blue man turned and looked at Ben like he was insane. He threw the man against the window and turned to the Intern. In two quick steps he was in front of Ben. He grabbed him by his scrubs and lifted him into the air. "Where is Aurelius? Where is the Key?"

"You know, you smell really awful," Ben answered. "Why? What are you?"

"I am an Angel. That key is rightfully mine."

"You mean the Key? You can't have her! She's under my protection!" Ben yelled. He slapped the hands of the Fallen, causing him to drop the Intern. Ben grabbed the Fallen by his coat and slugged him a few times. 

Adonis screamed out in pain. Ben picked him up with one arm and threw the blue man out the window, falling three floors. The intern ran over to the window to see him hit, but when he got there, the creature was gone.

"What was that?" he asked the Vampire.

The Vampire didn't answer. He had already left the room. 

"Well, crap," Ben said, dusting himself off. "Just another day at the hospital."

***


	8. Into the Night

**__**

Chapter 8

~ Into the Furious Night ~

Sally Hershfield had spent her whole life thus far staying out of trouble. Being brought up by very strict parents, she had worked furiously to keep from doing the wrong thing. She tried to go to the right school, marry the right man, and run the right business with him.

Somehow, Sally felt she had made a bad choice somewhere. 

The small business owner cowered, tears flowing from her eyes, in a corner at the end of a very dark alleyway, trying not to make a peep. Down the street, her computer store was ablaze in the night, all she had worked for burning up. 

Strange men came storming in after the explosions. She figured they were just trying to hide from the fires that had started, but they quickly began throwing computers around, smashing anything they could get their hands on. When her husband went after them with a rifle, they merely shook off the bullets and went after him. 

The men had such an awful look on their faces. They weredistorted, somehow. The men pulled her husband into the air and killed him. It seemed as though they put no effort in it. Their strength was amazing.

Now, they were after her.

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," a mocking voice echoed down the alleys. "Where's my little playmate, eh?"

Sally dared a glance over the garbage can to see where they were. She looked down the alley and saw them. They were dark figures against a fire at the end of the alleyway. However, she could see their eyes. They glowed a yellowish tint, and looked abnormal, almost cat-like.

"Gotcha!"

Sally screamed as one of the Vamps knocked over the garbage can beside her and yanked her out, crushing her wrist. "No, no!" she pleaded. "Please, no!"

"Don't know bout you fellas, but I'm plum full," the Vampire laughed. "Maybe we can find another use for this little lady."

"I guess it's the only way you can have any fun," a voice came from above.

The Vampire looked up in time to receive a kick to the face, knocking the man across the alley. He slammed into the wall and fell, unconscious. 

The golden-haired savior jumped off the wall and pulled out a long wooden stake from inside her black leather jacket. "C'mon, boys, you wanted a young woman? I'm a young woman. Why don't you come after me?"

The remaining two Vampires charged in at Buffy, who brought her fist up and into the first attacker, knocking him on his back. She then twisted her body around and sent her foot around and through the next Vamp's face.

The first attacker jumped back up and started throwing punches. Buffy blocked each attack with ease, then sent the stake into the Vamp's heart, turning him to dust.

The second attacker slid around at threw his arms around the Slayer's body, trapping her arms. "Got you!" he yelled. 

Buffy twisted and tried to turn around, but she couldn't budge. Suddenly, she heard a slight cry, and the poof that accompanied the dust. Buffy's arms were free, and she looked down in time to see the dust fall to the ground.

"Thanks," she smiled, turning to Giles, still holding the stake at the place where the Vampire's heart was.

"Are you okay?" Giles asked, turning to Sally.

"Y–yah, fine, th–thank you," she answered, not really sure what to say.

"You should go to the hospital for that," Buffy said, pointing to Sally's wrist.

"O–Okay," Sally answered.

"It, uh, It's down that alley on the other side of the fence and turn left. You shouldn't run into any Vam–uh, looters on the way there."

Sally shook her head, trying not to show how scared she was. She was so grateful to be alive, though she felt guilty because of all the others around that were dying.

As Sally turned and started to climb over the fence, she could still hear the other two talking. "That's seven, so farhow many of these has Fang got in his troupe?"

"I don't know, he didn't have any the other day."

"Any idea where he could be?'

"I imagine he won't be too hard to find when he wants us to find us."

Sally fell down into the alleyway and started walking towards the hospital. Who were those two? They had no problem with those monsters. Why? 

"They were probably regular people, they were just high on Cocaine," she whispered to herself. "Yeah, that's it. Those two just knew how to deal with it."

Sally jogged down the alley, content with the answer, and never again remembered how disfigured the attackers were.

***

"_There is no further word from the downtown area, this evening. Police and authorities have not been able to calm the looting and destruction. Though only a few businesses have been destroyed, cars are burning all over the street, and the attackers, described as mostly young, white males, are beating innocent civilians. Two confirmed deaths have been reported so far, and Sunnydale Hospital is overflowing with patients._

"Again, we are facing the worst riot to ever hit the Sunnydale area. Though we have no idea what has caused the Riot, the streets are full of people destroying whatever they can get their hands on.

"People not in the area are advised to stay away until the situation can be brought under control. Lock your doors, and keep the phone lines free for official use"

"This is so unbelievable," Tara said, quietly. "Why are they doing this?"

"I don't know, but I'm glad the Magic Box is on the other side of town," Anya answered, popping a potato chip in her mouth.

"How long has it been going on?" Willow asked.

"About three hours," Tara answered. "Buffy and Giles headed straight for downtown as soon as they heard. Christopher wanted to come with them, but he knew it was more important to find Spike. Maybe through Spike, they could find Fang, or maybe even Adonis."

"Is Victoria awake, yet?" Willow asked.

"Nope, not yet," Anya answered, popping yet another chip in her mouth. "She looked better than she had all day, though, thank goodness."

The door-bell rang, startling the three. Anya looked up at the other two and they stared back. She picked up Giles' baseball bat and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" she asked, yelling through the door.

"Pizza Delivery," the voice yelled back.

"Oh, well, in that case"Anya started, setting the bat aside and opening the door.

"Anya, no!" Willow yelled.

The door opened, and outside Fang smiled at the girls. "Hello."

Anya screamed and slammed the door and ran back to the other two. "It's okay, it's okay! I didn't invite him in!"

The door exploded inward, slamming onto the floor as Fang walked in.

"He doesn't have to be!" Willow yelled. "He has the key!"

"Oh, uh, you don't mind if I invite a few of my friends in, do you?" Fang asked, motioning to the outside. "Why don't you boys come in?"

Suddenly, the windows all shattered and Vampires began to pour through the them at the girls, who turned and ran up the stairs.

"Destroy them all, save the Watcher," the Vampire yelled. "She is mine. Have her brought to my lair for later." 

Fang watched the ten Vampires charge down the hall after the girls, smiled, and turned to leave. "Now, for the Slayer and her pet Angel."

***

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, Steven!" the young boy yelled to his brother. "We're in a cemetery! We can't run from monsters to a Cemetery!"

"Shut up, you nimrod!" Steve yelled, looking back over his shoulder. "John, if you yell anymore, they'll find us and rip us apart."

Only hours before, the two were cruising down Jefferson Ave. in their 72 Dodge, hooting and hollerin' at the babes walking the streets. Two of them at the corner motioned for them to pull over. Sure enough they swung the car right over. 

From the start, John noticed something wasn't right. Their faces seemeddifferent. "Hey, Baby, wanna have some real fun?" they asked.

"Uh, well, no, thanks," Steve stuttered, putting the car in gear.

"Oh, well. We're gonna have some fun, anyway," the girl smiled, showing her fangs. "With your head!" she roared, yanking the door off the car.

Steve screamed and hit the gas, but the girls lifted the car up, rolling it over on its side. Shaken, but not finished, Steve grabbed his brother and rolled out of the car. They took off running from the women, who chased closely, growling and screaming at them. Suddenly, one of the buildings in front of them blew up. To avoid the fire, they turned at the corner and ran straight into the Cemetery.

"I saw them come in here! They looked nice and plump!" one of the Vampires yelled, motioning to three others who ran into the Cemetery. 

"Oh, shit! Steve, whatarewegonnado?" John cried.

"There they are!" a Vampire screamed from down the aisle. 

Steve and John screamed and took off, pursued quickly by the Vampire gang. They dodged around the stones, and ran straight into the fence, not seeing it in the dark night.

"Well, looky what we have, here," the women Vampires smiled, walking up to the boys.

Steve rolled back to his feet and started to run to his left, but was quickly cut off. He looked to his right, but they were now surrounded. He began to cry.

"Oh, manWhat are you gonna do with us, man?" Steve cried.

The women smiled. "Rip them apart."

A Vampire in a black jacket with zippers all over it started to move forward, but was suddenly yanked backwards into the night. The others looked out as he screamed loudly from the distance.

"Mike?" the female Vampire asked. "Mike! Where are you?"

Suddenly another Vamp was pulled away into the darkness. His screams were even louder. "Miller!"

"Spread out," The female Vampire said. "We'll find whatever it is doing this. It's probably the Slayer. It will be fun to eat her heart tonight."

"Steve?" John whispered, standing flat against the wall. "What do we do?"

"I don't know. Just stay here."

Out of the darkness, the sudden screams rang out every few seconds. They came from all over the cemetery. 

One of the female Vamps came running out of the darkness straight at the two boys. Instead of her usual smile, the look of fear was spread over her face. Something shot out threw the darkness after her, and she stopped, hands raised into the air. In a flash, she was nothing but a pile of dust.

"Steve? Steve Jacobs? John?" a familiar voice came out. Suddenly, a boy they knew from High School walked out, carrying a crossbow. 

"Xander?" Steve asked. "Xander Harris? That you?"

"In the flesh, Steve, how are ya?"

"Uh, well, uh–"

"Don't push yourself too hard, there, Steve. I know too much thinking hurts the cro-mag brain of yours."

"If–If there weren't people around, I'd be a mind to beat your fist in, like I used to in High School, you little idiot," Steve said, suddenly looking angry.

"You won't touch him," another voice came out. A very large man walked into the light carrying a very long sword. His eyes glowed bright blue in the dark night air. "You'd best be going before you pee your pants again like in P.E., Steve."

Xander looked up at Christopher and laughed. "He did? No way. Where were you in High School? Oh, that's right, helping Willow."

Steve grabbed his brother and stormed off into the darkness, mad as hell. John started laughing. "You peed your pants in High School?" he laughed.

"Shut up, ya little pint!"

Christopher turned to Xander. "Now, where is Spike's tomb?"

"This way," Xander answered. "Hey, now, could you see everything that happened? I mean everything?"

"Yes."

"Including the time Willow and I threw the–"

"Yes."

"And the time when we cheated on Cordelia and O–"

"Yes."

"Oh, man, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do, aren't I?"

"Yes."

***

"I've served on the force for twenty years, Daniel," the policeman said, huddling behind his car. "I've seen some weird stuff, man, but this is just crazy!"

"Did we get blanks, Ben?" Daniel asked. "Every time I shoot at one of those psychos, it doesn't even make them flinch!"

"They're high, Daniel, that's all. Seen it a thousand times. He'll come outta his high in a few hours and suddenly have to get to the hospital!"

Daniel breathed heavily, sitting against the car, not sure if he really wanted to ask the next question. His curiosity overran him, though. "What about their faces, Ben?"

"That's some sort of gang that's been around a long time. New members all the time. They pay to have plastic surgery to distort their faces or something, I don't know. Rich kids in Gangs, you know how it works."

"Heeere, Piggy, Piggies!" the voice hollered out. "heeere!"

The man charged at the car and jumped high in the air. He brought his cupped fists down into the roof of the car, bending either side up, and the middle crushing down to the ground.

The officers ran several steps away, turned, and opened fire. The Vampire swayed with each shot, but, they didn't knock him out. He ran around the car and lifted the two officers into the air by their vests.

"I really hate being shot, you s.o.bs," the Vampire said. "What is that smell, anyway? One of you put on some good perfume this morning?"

The officers looked at each other, turning their noses at the awful smell in the air. Suddenly, the Vampire was knocked out from under them. Both landed hard on the pavement.

Ben looked up to the tree, and saw the Vampire pinned to it. He was fighting with something, but Ben couldn't see what it was. Out of thin air, a blue creature appeared, holding the Vampire against the tree.

"Where is the key?" it asked. It's voice sent shivers through the officers.

"Wh–what key?" the vampire cried out.

"Aurelius–Fang, where is he? I want the key."

"H–he's at the lair! It's in the basement of an old building that has a shoe sign in front of it. Ten blocks north of here, I swear!"

Daniel lifted his gun and put the blue man in his sights. "Son, why don't you put the man down. Let the law handle this."

The Fallen looked at the officers, and back to the Vampire. With a roar, the creature grabbed the Vampire's neck and shoulders and ripped them apart, dust flying everywhere.

"Great God, almighty!" Daniel yelled, lowering his gun. The Blue creature turned to them, and suddenly, gigantic dark wings shot out from his back. He flapped them once, knocking the officers across the lawn and slamming into the side of the house. Both were instantly knocked out and slid into dreamland.

They would both wake up thinking it must have been a dream, and at a loss for how their car was destroyed.

***


	9. Dissent

**__**

Chapter 9

~ Dissent ~

"Spike! Open up! It's Xander!"

The young man knocked loudly on the door to the tomb again. Finally, the door just slammed down to the ground off its hinges, the impact thundering out, heard for yards around.

"That worked," Xander sighed, walking in. He turned and looked at Christopher. "You coming?"

"I can't…not until you invite me in."

"What?" Xander asked.

"As an Archangel, I can't go into a Demon's home without being invited," Christopher said. "Kind of a trade off for Vamps not coming into human homes."

"Oh, well, come in, then," Xander laughed.

"Look! I already said 'no!' I don't want to join you, Ashbur–" Spike yelled, coming up from his basement, then stopping when he saw who his guests were. "Aw, bloody hell, what did you go and do that for, invitin' that sod in here?"

"Where's Ashbury?" Christopher asked.

"Man, he stinks, too!" Spike yelled, holding his nose.

"Listen, Spike," Xander pleaded. "This isn't really a good time for jabber. We need to find the big bad, like, now."

"Oh, yeah?" Spike smiled. "Ashbury's got you all a little scared, huh?"

"He should have you scared, too, Spike," Christopher smiled. "As soon as he destroys the Slayer, he'll find out she's had a Vampire helper. He won't have forgotten your lack of help behind the cemetery, either."

"Yeah, well, not that I care, mind you…Jus' I don' really want any real harm to come to…her," Spike said uneasily.

"What do you want, Spike?" Xander asked. "Tell us where he is, and we'll pay you, or do whatever it is you want…"

"Really?" Spike smiled, sitting comfortably in his chair. "Anything?"

"Well, not anything, but tell us what you want, and maybe we can work something out," Xander replied.

"Well, your mate, there, knows what I want, and I know he can tell me," Spike said, looking at Christopher.

"I can't," Christopher responded. "It's not allowed."

"It seems my memory is slipping," Spike said, falling back in his chair.

"All I can say is that anything is possible," Christopher replied. "Maybe she will, maybe she won't, depending on what you do in the next several months."

"But that's not a 'no,' is it?" Spike sat up, suddenly very excited. "Is it?"

Christopher sighed. "It's a maybe."

Spike slapped his hands together and smiled. "Aw, right, then, boyos. You jus' got yourself some good help. I'll lead the way."

"Whoa, whoa," Xander said, putting his hands up. "I didn't ask you to come. Just tell us where it's at."

"No go, there, sonny," Spike answered. "I come, or no deal. Besides, you could use my help."

Xander looked up at Christopher who was staring at Spike. "Very well," Christopher answered. "If Aurelius figures out how to open gates, we may need his help."

With a laugh, Spike ran past the two and out the door. "C'mon! We have some big bads ta bust up!"

Xander turned to Christopher as the two turned and left. "What exactly did you tell him?"

"He just wanted to know if he has any real chance with Buffy," Christopher responded.

"Maybe?" Xander asked, suddenly very scared. "What did you mean by 'maybe?"

"Stranger things have happened. First, Buffy and Spike have to live through tonight."

***

"Yeah, kick the damn glass out!" the Vampire yelled as his friend sent his foot through the windshield of a car. "I hate this town, just destroy everything!"

For about 4 hours, now, three Vampires had calmly walked down the street, destroying everything in their path. Behind them, shattered glass, overturned cars, flames burning out from buildings, even the occasional water shooting up from a destroyed fire hydrant. 

"Hey, you notice anything strange?" one of the Vamps asked, stopping and looking around. 

The other two stopped and listened. "No, don't hear anything? Why?"

"That's just it! It's too quiet out here," The Vamp answered. "I mean, isn't this supposed to be a riot? Where's Gregory? Where's Marshall?"

The other Vamps looked up and down the street, but, save their path of destruction, nothing could be seen.

"Maybe we were supposed to meet up with the boss an hour ago or something?"

"Nah, he said to destroy all we could. Have fun all night."

"Yah, well, then, where is ever'one?"

"The boss woul' give us holy hell if he saw the street this empty! Maybe we shou' go back to the lair?"

"And, exactly where would your boss be?" a strange voice came from the alley. A petite, blond girl in a leather jacket and blue jeans walked out and put her hand on her hip. "Where is this lair of yours?"

"Well, well, well, James, lookey wot we have, here, now," one of the Vampires laughed.

"Careful, now, Beringer, she looks like she might be a nasty one, wot with those big muscles an' all," James answered. The three Vampires jumped down from the car and circled around the blond girl, as she leaned against the wall, smiling.

"Must admit, my pretty, you got guts…Do you know what we are?" Beringer asked.

"Losers?" Buffy asked. "High School rejects who haven't been any stores with fashion since at least 1994. Oh, wait, that was a Rhetorical Question, wasn't it?"

"A Rhet–wot?" James asked.

Buffy looked at the Vampire, not believing he didn't understand. "Boy, you are dumb, aren't you?"

"Listen, here, missy, We's Vampires. We're gonna suck yuir blood! See all that damage? We did that."

"Yeah, okay," Buffy said, leaning off the wall. "Listen up, I haven't much time, which of you is the smartest one here?"

Two of the Vampires looked to Beringer. "Um, why does you want to know that one?" Beringer asked.

The pluck of a crossbow could be heard from the alley, and James suddenly vanished into a pile of dust, an arrow landing on top. Buffy quickly pulled out Mr. Pointy and sent it deep into the chest of the Vampire standing in front of her.

Beringer gasped, and turned to run. Before he could take any steps, though Buffy grabbed his jacket and slammed him against the brick wall, as Giles ran up, carrying the crossbow.

"Where's your Lair?" Buffy asked.

"I–I can't say…He'll kill me."

"If you don't say, I'll kill you anyway," Buffy answered. "You know why there aren't any Vampires around? None of them would tell me where your lair is. You're lucky, though. Bein' the last one, I won't kill you too quickly. We'll just torture you for a while."

"Yes, I suggest doing what the Slayer says," Giles added. "She may let you live."

Beringer looked all around, trying to see if there was any escape. Finally, he realized he was stuck there. "If I tell you, you promise to let me go?"

"For now," Buffy replied.

"Bloody Hell…It's in downtown…Brick basement with a big sign over it. The sign says "shoes" on it."

Buffy looked to Giles. "Yes, I think we can find it…I think I know what he's talking about."

Buffy set the Vamp down. "Better get out of here before I change my mind."

The Vampire turned and ran down the street like a bat out of hell.

"Do you hear that?" Giles asked.

"Yeah, sounds like sirens. I guess we offed enough of them for the cops and firefighters to move back in."

"Well, we better get going. We have a bit of a walk ahead of us."

***

"Like shooting fish in a barrel!" Edward yelled, as he chased the three girls out of the living room. He charged forward, licking his lips, ready to sink his teeth into their necks. Without looking, he stepped onto some red powder that had been sprinkled around the couch. A small fireball shot up the vampire, consuming the Vampire in seconds. 

The Vampire screamed in agony as the other attackers looked in horror. As quickly and as fiercely as the fire came, it left. The charred body fell to the floor.

"Damn it, Edward!" one of the leading Vampires yelled. "Don't step on the powder!"

"Fang said they wuz witches, so watch out!" 

Two of the Vampires quickly ran back outside and ran around to the back door. They kicked it in, and stepped through, seeing a young, red-haired girl smiling at them. Suddenly, the two Vampires were dowsed in water that fell from buckets resting above the door. Smoke began to dance up from their skin and clothes, and the two Vampires screamed and ran back out the door.

"Hope that Holy Water burns you to death!" Anya yelled. "Don't come back!"

Three Vampires moved carefully around the body of the charred Vampire and into the dining room, where a blond-haired woman stood, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"What is that?" one of them asked. 

"Looks like…Pencils?" another answered.

Floating carefully in the air all around Tara two big boxes of Pencils that had been emptied were ready to be flung across the room. Tara suddenly opened her eyes and flicked her arms forward. Like a rain of gunfire, the pencils ripped through the air, slicing through the Vampires and into the walls behind them. Two neat piles of dust lay on the floor together with the pencils that had lodged in their bodies.

"Anya, Tara, C'mon!" Willow screamed. "There's more coming!"

The two girls shot across the room and up to the stairs. Willow poured some powder carefully along the bottom step as the other two passed her. "Illuminous noone," she whispered, and the dust disappeared. Willow then turned and ran back up the stairs.

The three remaining Vampires carefully moved up on the pencils and dust and looked around the corner. 

"You sure we want to keep going, Hilda?" one of them asked.

"I'd rather face three weak humans than Fang, wouldn't you?" Hilda asked. "You two go up the stairs, I'll go around and come in on the roof.

As Hilda turned and went outside, the remaining two Vamps carefully walked to the stairs. "No sign of 'em. That's not a good sign."

"You go first, mate. I'll be right behind you."

The Vampire looked carefully at the stairs and moved forward. A redhead girl stuck her face around the corner as the Vampire stepped on the first step. "Innundae!" She yelled.

The invisible dust blew up, sending the Vampire through his pal and into the wall behind them. The Second Vampire, standing behind his friend was impaled on the wooden chair that splintered as they went through it, turning him to dust. The other Vampire shook off the pain, stood, roared, and charged up the stairs.

Willow screamed. Turning and running down the hall, she screamed to the other two. "One got through! He's coming"

The three huddled together, back to back to back, holding weapons and looking at the door as the Vamire, smiling, walked calmly in the room. "You're outta tricks, aren't you? An who is this little pretty?" The Vamp asked, looking down on the bed at Victoria.

"Now!" Willow screamed. The three charged at him with an axe, a sword, and a stake. The Vampire punched Willow, sending her flying back, and sent his foot into Anya's chest, dropping her to the floor.

Tara let out a scream that was more scared than brave and sent the Axe flying. It lodged in his brain. The girl cried and fell backwards, scared of what she did. Willow quickly jumped up and put the stake through his heart before he could take out the Axe.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay!" Willow yelled, dropping the stake and putting her hands on Tara's head. The tears streamed down Tara's face.

"That was awful!" she murmured.

"You had to," Willow said. 

"If you didn't, it would have killed me," Anya added, holding her head and trying to get up.

"But, I–"

Before she could finish, the window came crashing in, and a woman Vampire stood by the bed roaring at the girls. Willow grabbed the axe and charged up, but Hilda easily knocked the weapon away and sent Willow crashing through a desk.

Anya jumped on Hilda's back, not sure what she was doing, but trying to do anything. Her legs flailed around as she tried to choke the Vampire. Hilda flipped her over and slapped her across the face, then sent her flying into the hallway.

"You…you little bitch!" Hilda said, turning to Tara. "You act so innocent, but I saw you slay my Vampire!"

Hilda walked over and grabbed the crying girl by her throat and lift her into the air. Tara felt the fingers tightening, and thought that any second, now, it would all be over. Instead, she was suddenly dropped to the ground and swung around. The Vampire pulled her head sideways. 

Tara could feel the teeth beginning to sink in, then there was a poof, and…nothing. Tara turned around to see the Vampire, but dust particles floated in the air. On the bed, Victoria was painfully sitting up, holding a crossbow, and smiling.

Willow painfully pulled herself up from the wood piles of the desk and walked up to Tara. "Are you…okay?" Willow asked.

Tara rolled her eyes a little. "No," she whispered, as she began to break down crying. Willow put her head into her chest and held on tightly.

"I'm hurt, too!" Anya said, walking in and holding her shoulder. "Where's my Xander to hold me?"

"We need to put up a blocking spell before anymore Vampires get invited in," Victoria said, standing up.

"Are you sure you feel all right?" Anya asked.

"I have a wallop of a headache, but I'll be alright, don't worry. C'mon, then," she said, turning and starting down the hallway.

***

A single light swayed back in forth in the dark, dingy basement of the Shoe building. It was more than enough for Vampire eyes to see in, and what's more, three swirling clouds stood at different parts of the room, a red light barely shining through the dark clouds.

"Come on, now, don't keep me waiting," Fang said, laughing to himself.

Out of each of the clouds, large demons stepped, holding differing weapons. They looked similar to a Minotaur, each with massive muscles, bull-like heads, and human bodies. They were known to the Council as Lochmeyer Demons, and to the Archangels as simply, Bull-Demons, and they were heavily feared by both leagues.

"A remarkable thing, this key," Fang said. "Seems I can reach into any dimension I want. I could send you three straight into the armies of Heaven, where they will destroy you immediately. Or, maybe I'll send you to the belly of a Dragon-Demon, where you can suffer for three thousand years as you're digested? 

"Simply put, my friends, if you do not follow what I say, I will see to it you are easily destroyed. Not to mention, if you were to try to attack me, it would be fruitless, as long as I wear the key. Do you understand?"

The Demons each nodded. 

"I don't want you as slaves…No, no. I respect your power far too much for that. I could simply use Vampires for that. I want to set you free wherever you want. However, before you do that, I have a little favor to ask of you. Should you help me, I will see to it that you are rewarded with the trip of your dreams.

"All you have to do, is kill one Slayer and one Angel. Can you do this?"

The Demons all nodded and looked at each other, smiling.

"Excellent," Fang smiled. "They will be here shortly. Oh, and if they should bring any extra humans, feel free to have fun with them as you feel fit."

The Demons smiled, and fell to one knee as Fan sat in his new throne. "As you wish, master," they all said in unison.

***


	10. Convergence

**__**

Chapter 10

~ Convergence ~

"_Police have finally secured the downtown area of Sunnydale, as Firemen begin to move in and put the fires out. It's not known for sure, but damage estimates could exceed over ten million dollars. The cost in human casualties is much higher, however, with three confirmed dead, and hundreds injured from the blasts, as well as attacks from very vicious gangs. The gangs that attacked local business and civilians are unknown at this time, and have disappeared without a trace. Still, Police will use video footage and try to figure out what individuals are involved. _

"This is Elizabeth Kurtz reporting from near downtown, Channel 7 News."

"Turn it up a little, Tara, I can't hear it back here," Anya yelled from the kitchen as she fixed popcorn for the girls sitting in the living room.

A big part of the mess had already been cleaned up. The charred body was properly disposed of, and charms were adorned to keep any already-invited Vampires out. If things that had happened to the four in this house tonight occurred to any other group of people, they would be terrified, and take years of therapy to get over. However, for Willow, Tara, Anya, and Victoria, it was just another night.

"I wonder if we'll see Buffy or the others?" Tara asked, looking up to Willow.

"Kinda hope not," Willow replied. "If we do it's because they were arrested, and are being put into the cars."

"Oh, yeahthat would be bad."

_"Now we go down to Sunnydale Hospital to Dana Gaines. Dana?"_

"Thank you, Tim. I'm standing with Ms. Sally Hershfield who was caught up in the middle of the fighting tonight in downtown. Sally, what did you experience?"

"UmI'm sorry," Sally said, wiping a tear from her eyes. "There was fire, and explosionsAnd they killed him. They killed my husband. They would have killed me, if it wasn't for some strangers helping me out."

"And, who were these strangers?"

"I don't knowBut they stopped the gangs from doing to me. Whoever they are, I'll be grateful, always. Angels were watching over me."

"Can you describe your attackers?"

"They werevery plain looking. They looked like regular kidsthey were fierce. Mean looking. But very average, I'm sorryI just can't talk anymore," Sally said, pushing the mike away as she turned to her family, weaping.

"Well, that's what we have from the hospital, Galethe ER is overflowing with injuries, and all say the same thing: average, ordinary looking teens on a rampage. No one seems to know how the riot started, but, apparently, at least two Angels were in the city, helping at least one person live to see tomorrow. Gale?"

"Weird," Anya said, munching on popcorn. "I'll never understand how someone can be attacked by demons or vampires and never realize they're being attacked by something non-human."

Willow turned to Anya. "Well, in many ways, it's a very good thing, too. People are scared enough of gangs. Could you imagine if they knew about Vampires?"

Anya sighed. "I hope Xander's alright

***

The door splintered as the axe bore its way through. Again and again, it smashed into the door, sending splinters flying through the other side. As the axe hit another time, a muffled yell could be heard through the door. "Blast! That hurt! Bloody thing! Hit the top of the axe, and it went down to me hand!"

"Oh you big baby!" another muffled voice yelled. After a second, a loud clang sounded from the door, followed by several smaller sounds on the ground, as the axe slammed down on the ground.

"OK!" the second mumbled voice yelled. "That really hurt!"

"See, ya twit?"

"Watch out," a third voice said. Suddenly, the door flew open, Christopher standing on the other side with his fist still where it hit the door.

Spike walked in, sliding past the Archangel, looking up at him. "Coulda done that m'selfJust didn' want te show off."

Xander walked in, still holding his hands. "Stupid axe. No more axes."

"Ahem," Christopher coughed.

"What?" Xander asked, turning to him. "Oh, yeah, come in."

The Angel walked in, carefully looking around the basement as he walked down the stairs.

"You sure this is it?" Xander asked.

"Positive," Spike answered.

"This is the third positive' tonight," Xander poked.

"Shhh," Christopher interrupted. "Something's here. The key was used here recently. It opened a portal."

"How do you know that?" Spike asked.

"I'm an Angel. I know these things," he answered, walking around, listening carefully. "Something's breathing deeply in here."

"Give up hope, all ye who enter here, I believe the saying goes," Fang said out of the darkness, laughing. His voice seemed to come from all around, but Christopher was looking directly ahead. "Really, the gates of hell simply say wipe your feet,' but we won't share that with Dante, now, will we?"

"Where is he?" Xander whispered. 

"Dunno," Spike answered. "I'd smell him, but your big ugly here is stinking up the place."

Christopher looked up to the roof and lifted his index finger. "Adalaham," he whispered, and a very bright light shot out from his hand, and up to the roof, illuminating the entire basement.

"Whoa," Xander gasped. "This place is huge."

"Sure it is," Spike replied. "Where else you gonna hide forty Vamps? Gotta have roompeople need their priv'cy."

Christopher's bright glowing eyes shifted nervously around. "He's opened a gate to another dimension," he told the other two. "Watch out, who knows what he brought back."

Spike looked around. "This really blows. I hate all this sneaking around stuff," Spike laughed. "Just show yuirself, ya big ninny!"

Three wooden crates flew across the open space, almost hitting the crew. A large creature, standing over 7' tall, with long horns, and the face of a bull stood, holding two more crates in his hands like baseballs.

"The hell is that?" Spike asked.

"Bull-Demons," Christopher answered. "There's two more behind us."

Xander turned around and gasped. They were almost in reaching distance, and they looked down at him, snorting. "Uh, breath mint?" he asked nervously.

Fang finally showed himself, standing on top of a stack of crates at the far side of the room, smiling. He was wearing a beige suit, stolen from one of the shops, and, wrapped around his neck, was the key, glowing with the shining light at the roof of the basement.

"A beautiful thing, this key, here," Fang said, holding it in his hand. "I can see why you bloody well want it back. If I had known how powerful it was, I wouldnae sent it here with that fool Voight."

"So, um, Chris, right?" Spike asked, quietly. "You, uh, you can take these demons, right?"

Christopher looked back and forth. "Maybe if I had three more Archangels, sure."

Xander made an audible gulp. "Uhwhat if we help?"

Spike looked down over at him and frowned.

"Rightwe're dead."

"Listenthey want me," Christopher said, finally pulling his sword from his jacket. "I can hold them off for a while, and you guys get that key from Fang. Xander, I'm counting on you to destroy it. Victoria will know howjust make sure she does it."

A laugh came from across the room. "A little, weak human, and a powerless Vampire? I'm so scared, now. It will be fun to rip them apart, though. Lochmeyers! Let the boy and the Vampire through. Kill the Angel."

The three demons suddenly came to life, and began charging Christopher. Spike and Xander ran away immediately, slipping out to the right, and immediately heading for Fang.

Christopher ran forward, trying to outrun the two bigger ones and charged into the oncoming Bull. He pulled his sword back, and an instant from being hit, jumped straight into the air, giving a swipe with his sword.

The top part of the blade shattered, falling to the floor in shards. 

The bull jumped into the air and grabbed hold of Christopher's ankles, then yanked him straight down and slammed him into the ground. The other two charged in, jumped and tried to land on the Angel. 

While they were in the air, Christopher reached up as quick as he could and grabbed the Bull Demon by the horns. He pulled the creature over him, and rolled away, listening as the two demons landed on it, smashing the concrete under it to bits.

The Angel rolled over and smiled, looking to the fight. However, all three demons shook off the attack and stood back up, looking at him.

"Great," Christopher sighed, sweat rolling down his forehead.

***

"Did you hear that?" Giles asked quietly, holding his hand up.

"Yeah," Buffy replied, standing perfectly still. "Roars?"

"They came fromthere!" Giles said, pointing to the large building with the shoe sign on the front. "The others may already be here!"

The two ran as fast as they could to the building, then down the alley to the door with the bright light shining out of it. They quietly and carefully climbed through the doorway, stepping over the destroyed door. 

"Lochmeyer Demons!" Giles whispered excitedly. "I've never seen them before! Thought they were only legend."

"Yeah, well they're ugly," Buffy whispered. 

Something charged at one of them, then jumped away quickly from it's swing. It looked like Christopher.

"Good lord!" Giles cried quietly. "He'll never beat those blasted things!"

"Then I suggest me' an' the Slayer, here, helpin' him out," a distinct British voice came out from behind them.

The two jumped and nearly attacked him.

"Spike!" Giles yelled. "You damn near gave me a heart attack!" His yell only brought a smile to the Vampire's face.

"Hey!" Xander smiled, running up. "Glad you could make it!"

"Now's not a good time, Xander," Giles yelled, turning to the demons.

"He won't last long," Buffy said, watching as one of the Demons grabbed hold of the Angel and swung him into a wall. The Angel shook it off and stood back up, his eyes glowing brighter than ever, now. Instead of blue, however, they shone gold, like the light at the roof.

"Listen, Giles, Spike is right. We can help him. You and Xander go after Fang. Take all the weapons. We'll go out and see if we can help the Angel."

"Yes," Giles responded. "If we get the key, maybe we can transport those blasted things away. Just, be careful!"

Giles and Xander slipped away around the boxes, sneaking to the back where Fang watched and laughed.

The Demons started to move in on Christopher, downed again, but still pulling himself back up. His broken sword lay on the floor nearby.

"Um, excuse me?" Buffy asked, standing in front of a large wooden crate. The Demons all turned to look at her. "Could you possibly tell me where the bathroom is? I'm, like, totally lost. I thought there might be a Rave down here, or something."

The Demons all looked at each other, their red eyes suddenly glowing brighter. One of them growled. It was hard to make out, but if one listened carefully, they could hear it say the word "Slayer."

The other two Demons nodded and turned to her, walking slowly.

"Buffy! What are you doing?" Christopher yelled. "Get out of here!"

"Oh, hi, Christopher!" Buffy yelled, still in ditz-mode. "Fancy runnin' into you here! Say, do you know where the bathrooms are?"

The Demons walked up close to Buffy, who only smiled at them. "Now!" she yelled. Spike charged out and jumped off the crate behind her, flying into the air with an axe held over his head. He brought the axe down with as much strength as he could muster, but the axe shattered in his hand, causing him to scream. He rolled with the landing, and looked up at the Demon, who simply looked annoyed.

"Oh, hell," Spike whispered. The Demon swung it's fist up, knocking the Vampire across the room. He slid to the wall and stopped, holding his head.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled, then held her hand to her mouth, trying not to show concern. She turned to the Demon and threw a punch as hard as she could. The force of the blow actually turned the Bull's head. However, this only angered the demon. It sent it's fist flying into her, causing her to crash through the wooden crate.

"Buffy!" Christopher screamed. The Angel rushed forward. As he moved, great wings, looking bigger than ever before shredded out of his coat. Rather than only two wings, a third and fourth wing, much smaller than the first two, popped out the top, and his whole body began to be surrounded by a golden glow. His eyes were like two shining stars, penetrating deep into the monster's souls. 

The Angel crashed through the back two demons at full speed, knocking them in different directions. He stopped in front of the third demon and threw two punches, knocking the creature first left, then right, across the floor, and through the wall.

Christopher leaned over and looked down at the Slayer. "Oooh," She whined. "I'm gonna have another black eye, aren't I?"

The Angel almost cried out, he was so happy. "I can't believe you took a blow from a Bull Demon! I've seen the highest Archangels cringe from those!"

He pulled her up, as Spike wobbled his way towards them. "Be careful," Christopher said, still surrounded in the golden glow. "They're strong, but they're not that quick. Stick and move. Hit them a thousand times if you must, but don't get hit."

The three, now looking very focused turned to the Demons who had gathered themselves at the edge of the room, and walked forward confidently.

***

"Excellent! Excellen!" Fang cried out. "I haven't seen anything this good since they started throwing Christians to the lions!"

"Excuse me," Giles said, tapping the Vampire on the shoulder. Before the Vamp could reply, Giles hit him across the face with a wooden board, knocking Fang a few steps back.

Fang changed his face, and growled. "You impudent mortal!"

He started to walk forward, when he felt something wrap around his feet. Standing at the end of a long rope, Xander pulled with all his might. The rope snapped around Fang's feet and took them out from under the Vampire.

As soon as he hit the floor, Giles was on him, trying to pin him to the ground. Xander ran in as fast as he could and jumped on top of the Vampire. Giles grabbed the necklace that held the key and tried to rip it off, but Fang snatched his wrist.

"You fool," Fang whispered in Giles' face. The Vampire shoved Xander off and threw Giles into a couple of crates nearby, crashing hard.

"Why do you stupid humans always think you can take us on?" Fang asked. "You're cows, don't you know that? Food for us! We're the predators, you're the prey! You walk around for us to eat!"

Xander started to pull himself up, but was quickly kicked in the face, and back across the wood pile to the ground. Giles looked over, not sure if he was alright, but he appeared to be.

"Xander?" Giles yelled. "We need a new strategy! Find whatever weapons you can. I'll see if I can hold him for a while."

Xander began to stagger off, only too happy to be away from Fang.

"Alright, now" Giles said, looking very serious as he stood up. "I don't hold back anymore."

***

Buffy threw two more punches, followed by a roundhouse kick. With each blow, the creature took a step back, but as soon as she stopped, it charged forward, trying to maul her with its horns. As soon as it charged, she twirled out of the way, and slugged it in the back as it ran past.

Spike seemed to be having better luck, using a wood board. The demon threw a punch, which Spike dodged, then sent the board up into the creature's jaw. The demon shook it off and sent another punch flying. Spike again dodged it and swiped the creature with another blow, but it shook this off, too. "C'mon, ugly! Y' gotta at least say ouch!'"

Christopher slammed his fist into the largest of the demons, knocking it back a few steps. The creature came round, using the momentum of the punch to return his own attack. The demon's fist slammed into the side of the Angel, knocking him over. Christopher used his wings and righted himself up, swinging his feet around, taking the demon's feet out from under him. He brought his fists down as hard as he could, slamming into its chest. 

The creature howled with pain. It grabbed Christopher and rolled him over, and onto the floor.

Buffy dodged two more swings, then returned two of her own. The creature began leaning backwards, off balance. Buffy tried to take advantage and jumped up, sending her foot into the chest of the beast. However, it was a trick. The beast smiled, grabbed her foot in mid-air and head-butted her, throwing her across the small opening, and landing on the bag Giles had brought, full of weapons. She held her head with one arm, and steadied herself with the other. Under her, she could hear a cracking sound, as a glass bottle broke inside. Water seeped out of the bag and started edging down the concrete.

Buffy fell back on her butt, still holding her head. She could barely see straight and needed a second to focus. She backed away, hearing the creature come closer and closer.

Spike's head suddenly twisted around with the impact of the blow. His board lay crushed nearby, his luck had run out. The Demon caught him. The creature held the Vampire with one arm and slugged with the other. Blood began to come down from Spike's nose, and he was fighting to stay conscious. The creature moved it's head in close and looked at him. It growled, but Spike could hear words come out. It sounded something like, "Say ouch," but it could well have been, "Stay on the couch." Finally, the demon flung Spike in the air, over the crates, landing near Buffy.

Christopher threw another punch. It slammed into the beast's head. The creature staggered back a few more steps, weak, now. He threw his elbow in the demon's ribs, then sent his fist flying up the creature's face. The Bull fell down on its back.

The Angel looked over the creature. He leaned down and put his hands on his knees and panted. Sweat rolled down his skin, but the golden glow around him was brighter than ever. 

The creature suddenly stirred and rose to it's feet. Christopher put his hand up, still leaning over. "Can we have a time-out? No? Damn, thought it was worth a try." He rose and put his fists out in front of his body and readied himself for more.

Buffy's vision was finally coming back. She realized Spike was laying nearby, almost out of it, himself, but she couldn't understand where the demons were. They should have come and finished them off, by now. "What in the world?" Buffy asked, looking at the creatures.

"Wot?" Spike asked, wiping his bloody nose and sitting up. 

The creatures were grunting at each other, and pointing down, as they slowly walked backwards. They seemed very agitated.

"What is it?" Spike asked, looking over the bag that lay in front of them.

"Holy Water," Buffy said. "What? Are de wittle baby-bulls scared of a wittle water?"

Spike leaned forward and pulled the bag back. He opened it up and pulled out three aftershave bottles, holding them up. Buffy grabbed one and stood up. Now, the Lochmeyer Demons looked almost scared.

Buffy looked at Spike and smiled. She charged forward holding up the bottle. The Demons wasted no time. They turned and ran away, squealing like pigs.

***

Giles threw two more punches, knocking the Vampire's face left and right. Fang simply laughed with each punch.

"I'velife!" Giles yelled with each punch. "Itoo!"

Finally, Fang caught one of his punches and looked him in the eyes. "You train Slayers? I eat them." He pulled his fist back and sent the Watcher flying. He finally came to a stop a few right in front of Xander, who was carrying something very heavy.

"Oh, Xander" Giles said, very tired and punch drunk. "So good to see you. Tag, you're it. Have fun."

"Giles?" Xander asked. "Giles, wake up!"

"My, my, that's a big sword you have, there," Fang giggled. "You, uh, know it's uhbroken, right, lad?"

"I hope you like it," Xander said, trying to come up with something clever to say. "It's veryvery, bigand, notbroken. That is, all over."

"Oh, you are good with a quip, my friend," Fang laughed.

Xander tried to bring the sword around and hold it up, but it fell back to the floor with a thud. Fang roared with laughter.

"You know, you remind me of this peasant I once ate–I mean, met, in Bethleham, back in 1360 or so," Fang said, slowly walking towards the boy. "He tried to stand up to me, claiming that his ancestor, David, slew a bigger beast than me. He found out quickly, though, that Goliath is a lot tougher when he has sharp teeth."

Xander accidentally dropped the blade, sending it crashing into his foot. He picked it back up, point still on the ground, holding his foot for a second and hopping around. Suddenly, the sword began to glow with the same golden energy that surrounded the room.

"What the?" Xander asked.

He heard a slight whisper in his ear, that said, "Hold on tight, love."

The glowing blade shot forward, almost hitting the Vampire as he dodged away. The Blade stopped and swung up and around, again almost cutting the Vampire in half. Xander continued to hold on to the blade as it sliced into the Vampire, who was using all his speed to dodge the attacks.

"What the blazes!" Fang screamed. "You will die painfully, now!"

Fang reached out, caught the sword as it sliced into his hand a little, and ripped it out of Xander's hands, throwing it across the room. "You're little Guardian Angel can't help you, now."

Fang sent an uppercut into Xander, and he landed perfectly next to Giles, who turned and smiled at him. "You got beat, too, huh?" Giles asked, as Xander winced in pain.

Xander finally looked back and smiled, painfully. "I got an Angel, too. Can't wait to brag to Will."

Fang walked up to the two and laughed. "Pathetic! Simply pathetic! I will end your short lives, now."

Xander turned to Giles, ignoring Fang. "You smell that?" he asked.

Giles sniffed and turned away. "You're right. He is stinky."

***

"You know, Buffy, I just want to say that I hope you've had time to consider things, and I want you to know that I still lo–"

"NOT now, Spike," Buffy said, as the two crept around a crate, searching for the Demons. In the center, Christopher and the third demon still traded blows, each seeming to only get stronger with each hit.

"Right, later," Spike said, returning his attention to the floor in front of him. "But would you at least tell me–"

"There!" Buffy yelled, running forward.

The Demon turned and looked at the charging Slayer, let out a scream and turned again to run. Buffy jumped in the air, and came down, slamming the bottle over its head. The water spewed out all over the creature.

Instantly, red smoke bellowed from the demon as it screamed out in agony. Within seconds, it was over. The great Lochmeyer Demon was little more than a red mud puddle.

"There's the other one!" Spike yelled, throwing the bottle to his left. The bottle crashed against the wall, barely missing the demon.

"Spike, no! We only have three of those!"

"Oh, right. Sorry." Spike turned and ran around the box out of view. Buffy heard a crash, a squeal, and saw the red smoke arise over the crates. Spike came whistling around from the crate, very happy with himself. "Now, as I was saying"

Buffy threw her hands in the air and stormed off, walking to the battle in the middle. "What?" Spike yelled after her. "Now not a good time?"

As Buffy walked around the corner, something big landed right in front of her. It was the Bull Demon's head. Blood slowly poured out of the bottom, and Buffy thought she was going to vomit from the sight.

Christopher leaned against a crate, and caught his breath, looking over at the body of the creature. He looked up at Spike who was looking at him with shock. "Sorry. I seemed to have lost my swordHad to rip it off with my hands."

"Bloody Hell" Spike whispered, eyes wide open.

All three turned as a window crashed at the other end of the room. "Giles, Xander!" Buffy yelled. She took off running. Spike followed walking, as Christopher pulled himself up, and trudged along next to Spike.

"I'm getting' too old for this," Christopher whined.

"Tell me about it," Spike answered.

***

Fang looked up as Giles and Xander whispered to each other at his feet. Something was nearby. Was it that creature they ran into in the woods? Suddenly, he was thrown against the wall. 

A blue figure slowly materialized out of thin air. His large black wings spread out, and a flurry of black feathers fluttered away. "The key," the creature said harshly. "Give it to me."

Fang laughed. "Sure," he said. "Seems I'm the popular one, today."

As the Fallen walked towards him, Fang's teeth shined through his lips. Finally, Fang charged forward, slamming his fist into the Fallen.

The creature fell back, but looked back up, staring with it's yellow eyes, and slammed its wing into Fang, throwing him aside. It took three big steps then jumped on the Vampire, slashing with its talons into Fang. 

Fang finally took the creature's arms and brought his feet up. With a yell, he sent his feet into the creature, knocking him yards back. The creature landed on his feet and smiled. It turned away from Fang, walked two steps, then started running. With two mighty flaps of its wings, it was in the air and soared through a window, sending the glass crashing outwards.

Fang laughed. "Finally, someone smart enough to know when they're outclassed."

"Giles! Xander!" Buffy yelled, running around a couple of the boxes. She ran straight to the two, helping them sit up. "Are you two okay?" she asked, hugging one, then the other.

"I suppose you found away around those Cows?" Xander asked, kind of light headed.

"Yeah," Buffy smiled. "Yeah, sent them packing to the other side."

"Goooooood," Xander said, sounding out the word with his mouth, then laughing at himself.

"Good grief, I think we knocked something loose in there," Giles said, looking at him. Christopher and Spike came trudging around the corner. "Oh, good, Everyone made it."

"Yes, excellent," Fang smiled. "Now, I'll kill you all with my own hands."

Buffy looked up at Fang, then her eyes went wide. She turned quickly to Giles. "Did you get it?" she asked, big smile across her face.

Giles looked up at her. "What?"

"The Key, the key! Did you get Heaven's Key?"

Xander busted out laughing. "Nope! Stinky Casper the Flying Terd got it!"

Fang looked down at his chest, only now realizing he didn't possess the key, anymore. "NoNO!" he yelled. "MY PRECIOUS!"

Buffy turned and ran at him, knocking him down with a kick. She pulled out her stake, and slammed it down into his chest, turning him to dust.

Christopher began walking towards the window. "He took off?" he asked.

"YUP!" Xander yelled. "Flew right off, whoooooosh, right out the window!"

Christopher put his hand to his chin. "Fallen Angels can't just access the key. They lost any magical abilities when they fell. He'll look for the most powerful Wizard in town."

"What?" Giles asked, standing up. "Why didn't you tell us this before?"

"Because," Christopher said, "I forgot about that! Besides we were going to get it before he did!"

"Wait," Spike said. "Who is the unlucky bloke?"

Christopher began breathing heavily. He turned away from the others and charged at the Window. He flapped his wings once and storm out of the window, sweeping the room in a gust of wind that sent boxes flying towards the window.

Buffy picked herself up and ran over to the others. "We have to go! We have to get home!"

"Why?" Xander asked.

"Because, there's only one thing that would upset a former Guardian Angel!"

_"So, as the Fire trucks begin to pull away, and the Police move in to guard the downtown area, we see that this amazing evening has finally come to an end. Again, three dead, 120 wounded, two buildings were destroyed, and possibly millions in damage in Sunnydale's downtown district this evening. By midnight, all seems to have finally cleared up, and tomorrow morning, the business owners will come in and begin picking up, again, and rebuilding._

"Stay tuned tomorrow morning at 6 o'clock for any new information. I hope you all sleep well, and have a peaceful, and good night. From all of us, to all of you, good night."

As the music began to play, and the credits rolled up, the living room of the Summer's home found four very tired women soundly sleeping in the living room. All the lights were on. The phone rang again, this time the lady left a message, "_Buffy? Buffy? This is Momare you home? I've been watching the news. It's Vampires, isn't it. If you're out there, please be careful. We're all okay at Margie's house, but I want to make sure you are okay. Call me as soon as you get home, okay, hon? The number here is 555-9876._ Beep.

Willow sneezed. Her eyes rolled around a little, and she fell right back to sleep.

The phone rang again. This time, the machine picked up right away: "_Will? WILLOW! It's Buffy! Pick up! Please, if you're there, you have to pick up! If you get this in the next few minutes, put awhat was it Giles? A Closure' Spell on the house! It will keep Fallen out! Adonis is headed for you, if you don't put the spell up, he'll–" _Beep.

Victoria stirred a little and looked up. "Good lord," she whispered, looking at her watch. "We must've all dozed off."

She stretched her hands out in front of her chest and looked around at all the damage. "The Council is gonna end up with the bill, aren't they? They'll be mad," she whispered, standing up.

All four women suddenly jumped up and screamed as the recently replaced door was blown in again, shooting through the house. A big, blue creature with a nasty odor stepped through the door and looked at the four.

"You" he said, pointing at Willow. "I need you."

***  


_(Writer's note: I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible, I promise. I still have to write it! I write these and post them as quickly as I can, and hopefully, that explains any typos. I hope you all are enjoying. This is very, very fun to write.)_


	11. What the Night Will Bring

**__**

Chapter 11

~ What the Night Can Bring ~

For almost two years, now, there have been very few visitors to the burned out building that stood on this block of the eastern part of Sunnydale. Once, the building was busy every day with students walking to and from class. Then, on Graduation Day, 1999, the mayor of Sunnydale turned into a giant snake. After eating the principal, bringing darkness to the Earth, which allowed bands of Vampires to roam free, and chasing the Slayer through the school, the giant snake, with the entire school building, was blown up. Though, there are conflicting reports of what really happened. The school has yet to find the funding to rebuild.

At the heart of this building once stood a library which held a nice little secret: It was the entrance of the Hellmouth. This point had seen many great battles, from Drusilla the Vampire killing a Slayer, to demons coming out of the Hellmouth and barely being defeated.

After two years of relative quiet, the old school was about to be busy again.

The sky was overcast, now, no stars shining above as a strange figure came down from the sky to the grounds in front of the school. After a hard landing, it set down its baggage: a young redhead that the creature just picked up from the Summers' home.

Willow was still unconscious from her attempted escape, and she fell right to the ground. The Fallen took a few steps forward, surveying the building and smiled. "Good, good. This is it," it said with a smile. "Well, my precious, we've got quite a job on our hands."

The Fallen turned and kicked Willow gently, causing her to stir. "Wake up."

Willow painfully looked up, rubbing her eyes, and holding her head. "Wherewhere are we?"

"The Hellmouth. Start concocting a transportation spell."

Willow stood up and looked around, still not sure where they were. "Why? I meanI need stuff to do that. What do you need me for?"

"I don't think you understand your situation, little girl," Adonis said, leaning in and breathing down on her. "If you don't start the spell, I will pull your little head off."

Willow stood back and cringed her nose, trying to get away from the spell. "I can'tI don't have the powders."

"Here," the Fallen said, throwing a bag of the necessary items to Willow. "Start, now, or I will kill you."

"What if I say no? You can't kill me, you need me."

The Fallen leaned in real close, his eyes glowing bright yellow in the night. "I can find another wizard after I kill you. Start now."

Willow trembled, slightly, and keeping an eye on Adonis, kneeled down and started sorting through the bag to find the materials. "It won't work. You can't get into heaven with a Transportation Spell. Not even with the Key. Victoria said you wouldn't be able to use it."

"Shut up, little girl," Adonis grumbled, turning to the street to keep watch out. "What makes you think I want to go to Heaven."

***

"Giles, c'mon! Make this hunk of junk go faster!" Buffy yelled. "Don't worry about the cops!"

"I'm giving her all the gas I can!" Giles barked back. 

Xander and Spike held onto the doors as the car swung around back and forth. Xander's face was starting to turn slightly green from the motion.

"Why is he going to get the little pi–I mean, Willow," Spike yelled. "There are more powerful sorcerers in Sunnydale."

"She's perfect," Buffy yelled. "She's powerful enough to open a gateway to another dimension, but she's not strong enough to fight off an Angel." 

"Plus," Giles started, swinging the steering wheel around, "He doesn't know many wizards, I'll bet. But, he does know of her because Christopher used to protect her!"

The car turned around the corner, fishtailing on the slick roads, and shot down the street. Giles glided up to Buffy's house, pulling the car straight into the yard.

"Good God," Buffy whispered, looking over the windshield of the convertible. "Mom's gonna freak."

The door was missing, the windows were all busted, and articles of furniture were laying in the window, half outside.

The four hopped out of the car, and started walking forward, keeping an eye out for trouble.

"Xander?" a voice yelled from the darkness beside the house. "Is that you Xander?"

"Anya?" Xander replied back.

"Xander!" She screamed, running out and throwing her arms around him. "Oh my God, Xander, I was so worried about losing you, Xander!" She kissed him again and again. "When we get home, we're going to have sex all night."

"Good God," Buffy said again. "I didn't need to hear that."

"Ripper?" Victoria asked, liming from around the side of the house, being held up by a tearful Tara. Giles ran forward and helped her down to the ground, feeling her injuries.

"They're not too bad, just a broken rib," Giles said. "Still, we have to get her down to the hospital."

"No," Victoria said, a look of determination on her face. "Not until we get Willow back."

"What happened?" Buffy asked, standing at the porch of her house. "And why are there pencils stuck in the living room wall?"

"We were attacked by eight or so Vampires tonight," Tara cried out. "We stopped them, but then he came!"

"Stinky Casper?" Xander asked.

"Yes," Victoria said. "Er, well, Adonis is his name. He came. We tried to fight him off, but he was just too powerful. He slung me into the couch, which knocked the couch through your window."

Anya, still clinging to Xander looked back at them. "He wanted Willow. Didn't say anything, just I need you.'"

"What about Christopher?" Buffy asked, turning to Tara, and putting her hand on her shoulder.

"He–he is with you, right?" Anya said.

"No, I saw him," Victoria said. "He was flying. He came over for a second, looked around, and sped off."

"Which way did he go?" Giles asked calmly.

"East. I think that's East. That way," Victoria said, pointing.

"East? What's East?" Xander asked.

Buffy thought for a moment, then started towards the car. "Let's go. We have to go, NOW."

"Where on Earth to?" Giles asked.

"School."

***

"Ah, yeshere he comes. Not a complete fool after all," Adonis said, smiling.

"Who?" Willow asked, trying to see.

"No one. Shut up and work!" 

"Oh, look at Mr. Tall-Dark —and mean."

"Oh, and I know what is involved in the spell chants, little girl, so don't try anything funny."

A small light shined in the distance. It could easily have been mistaken for an airplane, but it was smaller. It grew bigger and bigger, and was moving fast. Finally, the Angel came in to full view, swept down, and landed gently in front of Adonis, his wings gusting great winds as he landed.

"Willow? You okay?" Christopher asked calmly.

Willow smiled and stood up. "Christopher? Look at youyou're all glowy and everything."

"What are you doing?" Christopher asked. "This is no way to get back to Heaven."

"I'm not going to Heaven. I'm inviting Hell to come here."

Christopher's eyes widened. "I c–can't let you do that."

"The spell is finished, you fool. The girl is under my control, though she may not know it. In just a second, I will open the Hellmouth with the Key, releasing all the evils of Hell to the Earth."

Christopher looked past the Fallen Angel. "Willow?" he asked, raising his hand. 

"Yes?"

"Go to sleep, now, it's late," he said, lowering his hand. Willow fell straight to the ground, sound asleep. "Amazing how many nights I had to use that as she grew up."

Adonis, looking astonished, turned to the girl. Suddenly, he felt a great blow from behind, and he and Christopher blew through the already shaky building.

The Angel lifted him up and slammed him hard into the ground, causing the earth around them to shake violently. Adonis brought his feet up quickly and swung the Angel over, sending him rolling into the grass.

The two rose to their feet quickly and squared off.

"It is useless, Christopher!" The Fallen yelled. "I have the key, now. I know how to use it. Though I may not have the magics to open the Hellmouth myself, the key's own magic is strengthening me every minute. An upstart fool like you can't possibly take me, now."

"You underestimate me," Christopher said, eyes shining like bright stars. "I'll not stop until I have that key."

"Why?" Adonis asked. "Why do you protect these–these monkeys? What are they worth to you?"

"I do it because I'm asked to. I protect her–because I love her."

Adonis laughed loudly. The laugh came from deep inside and roared out into the night. "Love? Angels cannot care for them. They are beneath us."

"She is far above you," Christopher said, holding his fists up.

The Fallen stopped laughing. Suddenly he became quite serious. "You will die, now, you insignificant pest."

Adonis charged forward, grabbing the Angel by his wings and slammed through a tree. Christopher rolled along the ground, but couldn't get his footing. The Fallen moved in and sent his knee crashing into the Angel's gut, knocking the wind out of him.

The Fallen Angel, with a smile, grabbed Christopher's top wing with his right hand. Yanking as hard as he could, Adonis ripped the wing out of Christopher's back, feathers flying everywhere. The Angel screamed out in agony.

"It's like plucking a chicken, actually," Adonis laughed. He picked up the big main wings of the Angel, and using his new strength pulled as hard as he could. The muscles in the wings snapped, and Christopher again screamed out.

In desperation, the Angel rolled forward, and threw a punch behind him. The punch was weak and not well thrown, and did no damage. Adonis, laughing charged in hit Christopher across the face, sending blood shooting out from his mouth to the sidewalk pavement.

"Stop it!" Willow screamed, shaking off the sleep. "Stop!"

Christopher fell to the ground, breathing hard, blood trickling out from his nose and eyelids. He tried to pull himself back, but was in too much pain. The golden glow was now gone. He looked almost human, except for the now deformed wings behind him.

Adonis laughed again. "You fool," he said. He turned away and walked to Willow, grabbing her by the hand, and putting his hand over her forehead. She tried to struggle away, but his grip was too much. The Dark Angel turned his head up to the cloudy sky and spoke: "Anethitus, omagdun, Fuertesium nagothal."

The Earth began to shake, and a bright red light shot up from the school building to the sky.

***

"There!" Buffy yelled. The car screeched to a stop at the curb, and all the riders shot out. "Willow!"

A thin red light shot up into the night sky, and was now beginning to widen greatly. The Earth had finally stopped shaking, but the air began to get warmer and warmer as the Hellmouth continued to open up. Screams of agony, great cries of pain, and growls of huge beasts began to fill the night air around the gang. A cloud of Bats began to fly out from the light and into the sky.

Buffy charged across the field, axe in hand to Willow, who was now passed out on the ground. A trickle of blood came from her nose, and she was obviously exhausted.

"Will?" Buffy asked, trying not to cry. "Will, can you hear me?"

"No, she'll soon be demon food," a voice came from behind. "As will you."

Buffy turned to see Adonis. At least, it sounded like Adonis. His eyes were yellow, and his body was blue, but other than that, he didn't look at all similar to what he did twenty minutes ago. Since the opening of the Hellmouth, the last of the black feathers fell from his wings, and great spikes now adorned his body. He looked more demon-like than Angelic.

"My fall is complete," Adonis said, smiling. "Welcome to Hell, Slayer."

"Why are you doing this?" Buffy cried out, looking at the massive being.

"BecauseI hate you. I hate all here, most of all, I hate his kind," he said, pointing to Christopher. "If Hell takes over Earth, it will only be a matter of time before we recapture Heaven."

Giles, Xander, Tara, and Spike ran up behind Buffy, weapons raised, while Anya and Victoria ran to Christopher, limp on the ground with blood all around him. 

"Is there anything we can do for him?" Anya asked. Just then, he moved. He looked up at Victoria, eyes glowing. "Give thisto Buffy," he said, holding his hand out.

Victoria opened her hand, and Christopher dropped his own key into her hands.

Anya looked down at him. "You–You're not going to–d–die are you?" She asked, tears going down her cheeks.

"Justa rest for a moment" Christopher said weakly. "loner. Havereinforcements."

"No!" Anya yelled, as Christopher fell to the ground, very limp. "You can't die!"

As Victoria stood up and turned to give the key to Buffy, she was knocked forward by a great blast of wind. A small golden orb came from Christopher's back, and shot straight up to the clouds, disappearing behind them.

Anya leaned forward and listened to his back. She raised her head and looked at Victoria, as the winds began blowing trash around the air. Suddenly, a smile came across Anya's lips. "He's aliveI think"

Tara quickly pulled Willow away as the other three stepped forward. "Close the Hellmouth!" Buffy yelled. "Now!"

The Demon chuckled. His voice echoed and was now very, very deep. His skin had now turned from blue to a dark, dark black. He almost seemed to absorb light. Even Spike noticed how bad the smell was, now.

"And what will you do to me, mortal?"

Buffy charged in, axe raised, and brought it down as hard as she could. The axe clanged in her hand, and she pulled it back, not leaving a scratch on him. Suddenly, black goo that had gotten on the axe began to crawl down the shaft towards her hand. She dropped the axe quickly, before the goo reached her.

Adonis smiled, his teeth yellow behind the black lips. He brought his spiky hand back and threw a great punch, knocking Buffy several yards back. 

Giles and Xander charged in on either side and swung hard with their sword and baseball bat. The bat splintered across one side, while the sword shattered to pieces. The black goo fell to the ground and started for both men. Xander wasn't quick enough to get back, and the goo got on his shoe, and began spreading across his body. 

The creature threw his wings straight out, knocking both men far away, and landing painfully on their backs. Xander screamed and tried to push the goo off, but it continued to spread across his body.

"Xander, no!" Anya ran over. She threw her hands down on the goo to try to push it off, but it simply spread to her, too. She started screaming, as it quickly shot up her arm straight for her face.

"Right, well," Spike said, looking up at the creature. "Don't suppose you wanna go have a beer down at the pub, and talk about this like good gents, eh?'

Adonis sent his fist straight into Spike's face, knocking him down to the ground with such force, it would have killed any human. "Ooooh," Spike moaned. "Didn't think so"

Buffy felt slapping on her face. She painfully opened her eyes, and Victoria kneeled over her. "Put this on, quick!" she said, handing her a necklace with a cross and the Key on it. "It'll add Christopher's strength to your own. You should be able to fight him."

Buffy snapped the necklace around her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt the strength of an Angel begin to course through her veins. All her injuries didn't hurt anymore, and she could suddenly see clearer, move quicker, and sense everything around her better. "Good God," Buffy whispered. 

Her voice was drowned out by the great moans and screams that now echoed throughout the valley. The wind was beginning to carry small cats, large boxes, and the like into the air. Tree branches fell everywhere around them.

Buffy stood up and looked around. "Is there even a point, now?" she asked. "They're coming through the Hellmouth!"

Suddenly, the winds died down. Buffy and Victoria looked all around them. Things floating in the air suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. The screams and moans continued, and the red light was still getting larger, but the winds completely died.

The two covered their eyes with their arms and ducked suddenly as a bright blue light flashed in the sky. The clouds opened up in a large rotating circle, and a blue spot appeared, shining light down onto the Earth. The Blue light grew larger and larger very fast.

"They're coming" Victoria said, looking with utter shock at the sky. "An Army of Angels is coming."


	12. The Storm

**__**

Chapter 12

~ Heaven, Hell, and a Slayer ~

_"We should see things clearing up over the lower California area tonight, without seeing much in the way of the wet stuff. The southerly winds will kick up and push this system off the coast up, and into Northern California and Lower Oregon._

"If we go to the Doppler Radar we see that there is very little rain coming out of the high level clouds covering the valley and most of the L.A. area. However, we do have this little spot of storms, right here, over Sunnydale. If you've followed the news tonight, you'll hear that this city was the one that experienced the riots in the evening hours tonight. Well this small thunderstorm that has popped up should send any stragglers inside, as well as help put out any fires.

"In fact, reports coming in say that witnesses are seeing flashes of lighting, hale, high winds, and even heavy downpours at times, so if you're in the Sunnydale area, you may want to go down into the basement, as storms like this have been known to produce tornadoes on occasion. So, watch out thereTurning to the Eastern Region"

***

"What is that?" Buffy yelled, covering her ears from the screams.

"This Hell's army!" Victoria tried to scream. Buffy never heard her voice. 

The red light finally stopped growing, but something was darkening it. Like insects in the headlights from the distance, thousands and thousands of demons began flying straight up from the opening of the Hellmouth, and into the night air.

At the same time, thousands of Angels soared out through the blew opening from above, glowing brightly, like millions of lightning bugs shooting out of a hole. The two armies shot straight at each other, and mixed in, overwhelming each other. Mighty explosions thundered out, as dozens of different creatures fell to the ground, now lifeless.

"Buffy!" Giles yelled, running up to them and holding his ears. He leaned in close to her ear. "We have to close the Hellmouth! If we use the other key, We can suck the demons back into the other side!"

Buffy lifted her fist and took off running at Adonis. "She can't do it alone!" Victoria yelled.

"What?" Giles screamed.

"SHEALONE! EVEN WITH THE KEY, SHE'S NOT GOT ADONIS' STRENGTH!"

"But we can't touch her without getting the goo on us!" Giles replied.

"We can protect you!" Willow screamed, as her and Tara stumbled up to the two, covering their ears. "The spell is easy!"

"Okay! Free Xander and Anya, first! Then cover us! We're going to get whatever weapons we can find!"

Buffy charged straight at the Beast, who turned to her, audibly laughing in the air. More and more spikes grew across his body, and he seemed to be growing. He stood at least 9' tall, now, and his bat-like wings reached 32' across.

The Slayer, very resolved to dying, charged in and threw a powerful kick in at his gut. To his great surprise, the Demon actually fell back, shaking the ground as he fell.

"The bigger they are"Buffy whispered, but not hearing her own voice.

Demons and Angels began flying away from the pack, buzzing Buffy's head as they dodged and spun around each other, trying to outmaneuver the other. Great explosions continued to blow out, sending bodies flying. When either a Demon or Angel hit the ground, dead, their bodies disappeared, leaving no trace that they ever existed. Even now, Demons and Angels continued to pour out of their doorways. Bigger, slower creatures were beginning to pull up out of Hell, while larger, stronger Angels began to float out of the hole.

Adonis rolled around to his feet, moving with remarkable speed for his size. He turned and shot his wing out, the razor sharp edge slicing through Buffy's leather jacket, and knocking her at least 25 feet into the air, then slamming down. The Slayer brushed it off and stood up, unhurt.

Adonis roared, his voice unheard in all the noise outside, and charged straight at Buffy. A strange glow began to surround her, now, and her eyes began to shine brightly.

As the Demon shot across the ground with incredible speed, Buffy sidestepped him, and swung her fist around, slamming it into his mouth. She looked down at him as he rolled across the ground, shocked at her own speed.

The creature immediately shot up and darted at her. The two exchanged blows, knocking the other away with great force. Buffy dodged a punch, swung her feet around and took his feet out from under him. However, he used his wings to balance himself.

Buffy started to move towards him, but was suddenly hit from behind by a falling body. The body instantly disappeared, and Buffy rolled away before Adonis' foot slammed down on her. She used her arms and snapped her body back up to her feet and looked at her opponent. Like it or not, he was too strong for her. She was glowing brightly, now, looking just like the Angels flying above.

Something bright suddenly landed in front of her. It was a glowing chunk of rock. The rock smelled awful, very potent. Several more landed around her. She looked to the sky, and the embers were beginning to fall all around them, slamming into the ground.

"It's time" Adonis laughed. "The Earth will be destroyed, tonight."

Suddenly, the Demon screamed out as a glass shattered on his arm. The water inside poured over his shoulder, and sent smoke flying into the air. The black goo that now covered his body quickly covered the water, but the glass caught Adonis' attention.

Xander, now free of the goo, smiled and waved at Adonis. "Hey, Stinky Casper!"

The creature turned to him, but Buffy slammed her fist into his face two times. He tried to block the shots, but two arrows quickly lodged into this skin. Giles and Victoria stood with crossbows pointed, arming two more arrows. 

Adonis shot his arm out, and the goo flowed through the air straight at them. When it came within two feet, the goo suddenly stopped and fell to the ground. A small but barely visible sphere surrounded the three. Adonis looked out at the school. Floating in the air, Willow and Tara had their eyes closed and continued mumbling something as they held hands. The wind seemed to come straight up from under them as they floated, and their spell protected the humans from his goo.

Buffy continued with the attacks as Xander continued throwing bottles of Holy water at him. Every few seconds another Arrow would lodge itself in the creature's skin.

Adonis howled in anger. He threw another punch at Buffy, but she would dodge away from the attack. When he tried to send his wing out to hit Xander, it would simply glance off the sphere around him. Anya was now throwing rocks at him from the other side.

Finally, Adonis screamed out and grabbed a hold of Buffy in one hand. He picked her up and hit her several times in the face, then flung her away like a rag doll. She was out cold.

Two very, very big arms came up from the Hellmouth, now surrounded by swarms of Demons and Angels fighting fiercely and slammed back down to the ground. A very big, very yellow head with 6 eyes poked its head out of the hole and looked around. Several big Angels charged at it, trying to drive it back into the hole.

The embers continued to fall all around the school. However, rain caused by the Angels, combined with the strong winds kept anything from catching fire.

Adonis turned to the other humans. He smiled. The Dark one turned and walked straight towards Willow and Tara.

"No! We have to stop him!" Victoria screamed.

Tara and Willow were unprotected, floating in a trance. They were an easy target. Adonis pulled his fist back and hit Willow hard, knocking her into the wall behind her. Tara instantly fell to the ground.

"NowI will kill you all," Adonis said.

He took one step forward, then was slammed into from his right side, carrying him across the field, and finally slamming into the ground.

Adonis looked up and saw what appeared to be an Angel. 

The creature reached back and belted him several times, causing a great deal of pain to the beast. "You will neveranother beingAgain!" it yelled as it punched.

"Christopher?" Adonis asked wide eyed. Christopher reached back with his fist. He was shining brightly, now. His human traits could not be seen. His wings were now massive, reaching 29' long, and with every move, a great wind followed his movement.

Christopher brought his fist down, but, instead of hitting the Dark Angel, he snapped the key from his chest and flung it back to Xander. Adonis didn't change appearances, but as soon as the key left his neck, he shrunk back down to his 6' frame. Christopher, now towering over him, slammed his fist into the creature, digging him deeper into the ground.

Finally, Christopher picked up the Fallen Angel into the air, looked at him, then, with his hands on either shoulder, began spreading energy into Adonis. The Demon began to scream wildly. After a few seconds he glowed brighter than the Angel, and finally, he exploded. Nothing was left behind.

Christopher fell to his knees, and his own frame shrunk back down to his 6' form. He fell to the ground, and lost consciousness.

***

"Willow! Wake up!" Giles screamed, holding the key. "C'mon, wake up!"

Willow's head nodded back and forth, then she finally came around. "I'm so sick of being knocked out," she said, holding her eye, now very swollen.

Tara, Anya, Xander, and Victoria all gathered around Giles and Willow.

"We have can use the key to suck the demons back in!" Giles yelled. "Willow, just do the spell again, and wear the Key around your neck!"

Willow could barely stand up. "Tooweak! Can'tyou do it?"

"No, we can't! If we do it, it'll backfire. You have to do it, since you're technically the one who opened it!"

Willow stood up and grabbed Xander's hand. "Help me!" she yelled. The group all circled around and held hands. Xander put the key over Willow's head and then grabbed Anya's hand, joining the circle.

They all closed their eyes, and bowed their heads. Suddenly, all of them opened their eyes wide. Their eyes all glowed with the same gold color of the Angels. The group raised a foot off the ground as Willow began saying the words.

"Arethitus, Omagdum, Fuertesium nagothal!" Willow said, her voice carrying out throughout the whole area. Demons suddenly stopped in mid air to hold their ears in pain.

The embers stopped falling from the sky. The red light began to shrink slightly, and every demon, even the giant one not even fully out of Hell, yet began to feel a pulling motion, as great winds kicked up, pulling the dark forces back in the hole.

The Golden Angels floated in mid-air and watched with awe as their enemies were distorted, and sucked quickly back into the Hellmouth. The Red light that illuminated the sky quickly shrunk to a pinpoint. As the Hellmouth closed, what damage the school received from the battle also repaired itself. At least until it looked the way it did before Willow's spell opened the hole.

The winds finally calmed, and the group gently landed on the ground. They blinked suddenly, and as their hands separated, the glow left their eyes. Willow, now feeling better than ever, with all her wounds cleared up from the key, still had the glow. She smiled. "I'm all glowy, now!"

Buffy ran around the corner and hugged the first person she ran into, which happened to be Victoria. "Oh, GodAre you all okay? Is everything okay? Will, you okay?"

Buffy was no longer glowing, as the key was missing from her neck. She looked from person to person, but there wasn't a scratch on them, other than their torn clothes. 

Giles looked down at his hands. "Remarkable," he laughed. "The key must have healed us."

"Buffy! I'm all glowy!" Willow smiled, hugging her friend.

"Aw, bloody hell! That hurt a lot," Spike said, staggering around the corner. 

"Where have you been?" Xander asked.

Spike stopped and looked up, annoyed. "I've been knocked out, thank you. Not all of us can jus' up and storm back up at the big bads, now."

"Do you hear that?" Victoria asked.

"What?" Giles asked.

"Nothing," Victoria smiled. "I guess this is what they mean when they say the silence is deafening."

The group all started walking out. In the sky above, several Angels began to work their way back up into the opening in the clearing clouds, but many floated, looking down at the Scooby Gang.

Slowly, but gaining quickly, the Angels began to clap. First a few, then, before long, they all were clapping, as their wings fluttered in the air.

The Gang all looked at each other and laughed, not quite sure what to do. After an hour, the last of the Angels had disappeared through the mouth, and it closed up, leaving only a starry sky.

***

"Now, I need my key back, as well as the other," Christopher said, limping to the gang. He was no longer glowing, save for his blue eyes. "Then, I can get out of here, and leave you guys alone. I figure you all are pretty sick of me."

"Naw," Xander said. "We're not sick of youJust all the baggage you bring."

"Yeah, next time you come, leave The invisible turd' behind," Willow laughed.

Buffy grabbed the key from Willow and handed them both to Christopher. A smile spread across his lips. "How could something so little cause so much trouble. I'm never going to hear the end of this."

"What do you mean?" Anya asked.

"We sent you to get the key, and you start a war on Earth. Can't you do anything right, Christopher?" the Angel said, mocking his bosses.

"I don't suppose we couldborrow that for a little while longer?" Buffy asked. "We've had some problems lately with a God"

Christopher smiled. "Sorry, no go. This thing's done enough. Besides, you're going to need more than this to beat Glory, trust me."

"Can I ask you something?" Victoria asked. "I"

"Brimely, your Boyfriend?" Christopher asked. "Normally, I can't tell anyone, but I guess you've earned the right. Yes, he's fine. He's happier than any mortal should be on the other side," he said with a smile.

Tears began to fall down Victoria's cheek. She then started to openly weep.

"Oh, nonow I'm going to cry," Tara said. "No, no, no, no"

"Me, too," Xander said, wiping his eye. Anya looked up at him surprised. "Hey, even tough Demon-killing warriors like me have a soft spot."

"Do you want to come with me?' Christopher asked, surprising everyone. "You could see him, Victoria."

Victoria stepped forward, and looked back at Giles. "I uhI don't knowI uh"

"After today, I suspect we may decide to open a line of communication with the Council. We could use your help, and you could use ours. Information-wise, anyway. It'd be easier to start it off with someone who already knows a little about us."

Victoria smiled and kept looking back and forth from Giles to Christopher. "Areare you serious? I meanWe could do so much good from thisI just"

"I need to know, now. I have to go," Christopher said, looking up at the sky as the first rays of sunlight began to show over the horizon.

Victoria let up a small laugh. "Of course! Where do I sign up?"

Christopher extended his hand and took hers. He smiled. "You'll love the trip."

"Well, this is goodbye, then," Buffy said, a tear coming down. "I uhthanks. I hope to see you again."

Christopher laughed. "No you don't. If you see me, something big and bad is around. Just be happy with the invisible Angels around us. They certainly earned their money tonight with you guys."

A quick flicker of light, and several Angels appeared, then disappeared around them. The group laughed, looking around them.

"Good-bye, then," Christopher said, looking at each of them. "Don't worry about Victoria, she'll be back sooner than she'll want."

The group waved goodbye, and Christopher and Victoria vanished into thin air. The Key around Christopher's neck was the last thing they saw as it glowed brightly, then vanished.

"Sex?" Anya asked, looking up at Xander.

"Oh, I guessBut only because you asked."

"Oh my God!" Buffy yelled suddenly. The group jumped. "Willow! We have a paper due in 6 hours!"

Willow sighed. "We'll just have to go ask for an extension."

***

__

More to comeHave it out in the next 24 hours, promise.


	13. Epilogue

**__**

Epilogue

"_Surveillance tapes are inconclusive from all buildings in the Downtown area. At this time, no arrests have been made, and no one has been identified as taking part in the downtown riots last night. The police are calling this a case of Teen Angst gone crazy. The gangs, it would seem, have disappeared into thin air"_

Click.

__

"And quite the electric storm we had last night, here in Sunnydale. With all the other strange happenings, a major thunderstorm flew in very fast, dumping softball size hail, strong winds and lightning. Funnel Clouds were reported from the eastern side of the city at about 4 am. If you heard the loud winds that sounded like a train in your living room, and ran to the basement, that's what you were running from. Turning to the 5 day forcast"

Click.

"_Are Angels real? Do you believe that God has sent a special someone to come and look over you? Well, friends, rejoice, because Christ our Savior is alive, and he is sending his Angels to look over us even as we speak"_

Click.

"Dawn?" Joyce asked from the Kitchen. "Why don't you turn off the television. Come get some breakfast before the bus gets here."

With a sigh, Dawn hit the "off" button, carefully stepping over the broken glass and chairs. "If I had a party and the house looked like this, I'd have been grounded for life. But, nothe great Buffy gets away clean"

"Dawn?" Joyce called from the kitchen again.

The young girl threw her arms up and stomped into the kitchen.

***

"Room 103Here it is," Buffy said, stifling a yawn. "When do her hours start?"

"Not for five more minutes," Willow answered. "And don't go in early, she gets very upset at that."

"Oh, manLast night I fought with a fallen Angel-turned-Demon, and a Vampire so ancient, he probably knew Fred Flinstone, but nowWell, I'm scared to death to talk to this woman."

"I knowShe's a bit intimidating."

"You weren't so nice last time you had something to say to the Professor."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have to talk to her right after saying mean things."

Buffy sighed, then yawned, rubbing her eyes. She turned and sat down on the bench next to the door, and Willow joined her.

"How did your mom take the house being destroyed?" Willow asked.

"Really well, after she finally stopped crying. It's not the first time the house was destroyed by a gang of dead people."

"I'll take Vampires anytime. That isBefore Vampires."

"Yeah, well, the insurance company won't pay for the damagesWe just can't explain the damage, and we're too far away from downtown to blame the riots. The Council, I think, told Giles they'd pick up the tab."

The door opened slowly, and the Professor slipped her head out, looking down at the two girls on the bench. "You want to see me?" she asked.

The Professor opened the door and let them in, moving around and sitting behind her desk. The office was rather small and dark. Books lined the walls, and a portrait of Abraham Lincoln adorned the back of the door.

"Uh, Professor Higges?" Buffy asked. "Um, how are you today?"

Higges crossed her hands under her chin and looked at Buffy. "Ms. Summers, my time is very valuable. Don't waste it."

"Uh, right," Buffy said, looking at Willow. "Um, you seewith the riots that took place and all last night, combined with a very, very busy weekendwe just weren't able to finish our papers in time for your class today."

"Why does that not surprise me, Ms. Summers?" Higges asked. "You, Ms. Rosenberg, I'm shocked. You should know better than to wait until the last second and try to finish in a hurry. I suppose the two of you want an extension?"

The two girls nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry. My policy does not allow this. I'm sorry if your lives are just too busy for school, but, if you don't have the time to do your homework, you shouldn't be in college.

"I mean, what would I say to my other students? How would it be fair to the people who worked hard to get it done on time? I would just be throwing it in their faces."

"Well, we've gotten everything else in on time, and we've scored high on all the tests and papers you've assigned. We're just asking for one more day to finish up the fine details for you," Willow said.

"I'm not here to just teach you about history, ladies. I'm also here to teach you responsibility. You have to learn how to get things in on time. I mean, do you even know what the real world is like?"

Buffy's eyes lit up with surprise and anger. "Excuse me?" Buffy said forcefully, stifling a small laugh.

"Do you know what the real world is like? I mean, if I let you slide, you'll try to slide on your bosses, and then what good–"

"Oh shut up, you pompous windbag!" Buffy said, surprising Willow. "Do we know what the real world is like? We've seen far more in this world than you have, Lady. We were in the downtown area last night, watching innocent civilians get beaten and bloodied. I've a friend who's parents beat him. I've lost good friends, and nearly been killed myself. For a while, I even lived on my own and paid for myself! Don't you dare ask me if I know what the real world is! You live in your little "cubby hole" up here and hide away from the world, looking down on College students, trying to make yourself feel more important by making their lives living hell."

"Excuse me, young lady!"

"No!" Willow yelled, standing up. "She–she doesn't have to excuse you. If that makes sense. She's right. We work damn hard for you, and it's not enough. Well, if you can't give us just the incyest amount of room to finish these papers, thenthen screw you!"

"Yeah!" Buffy yelled, standing up. "We'll flunk your class, maybe, but we'll take it again with a different, better Professor, and erase the grade! Then, we'll go to the Dean of Students and explain why we dropped out of your class and see what he has to say!"

"C'mon, Buff. We don't have to be here," Willow said, turning to leave.

"Wait," Higges said. She sat, looking at the floor in deep thought for a moment. "You havedone well so far with the readings and tests. I wouldto see you waste another semester with anprofessor. I'll give you until 12 tomorrow to have them on this desk. Any later, though, and they're failed papers, understand?"

Buffy and Willow looked at each other and smiled. "No probs."

"Good. Now, one more thing. If you ever speak to me or any other Faculty member that way again, I'll put you both on Review before the student board. Now, get out."

Buffy and Willow ran out the door and down the hall laughing and jumping. "That went well!" Buffy laughed. "Now, I can get started on the paper!"

***

As Willow finally got home that evening, the window to her room was open. Tara was down at Xander's, playing cards with him and Anya. A slight breeze blew into the room, and she noticed on the desk lay a yellow envelope. The paper was an old parchment, carefully made and folded, with white ink on the top of the envelope.

"_Willow,"_ the envelope read.

She carefully opened the letter and unfolded the papers.

__

My Dearest Friend Willow,

I hope this letter finds you doing well. Look on top of your dresser, next to your jewelry box. Enclosed in a small, red box are seven golden wings, crafted by one of the best sculptors up here. He was born in the 7th century, but I think his work is a little over-rated. Still, each wing is a gift to you, Buffy, Anya, Tara, Xander, Giles, and even Spike for your help over the last couple of days. They are our way of saying "Thanks." They don't have any magical abilities or anything, but they were blessed by Peter himself, so they should be lucky. Oh, but don't touch the top black one. That one was cursed. It is meant for your Vampire friend. If it had been blessed, it would have burned him. We figure with a curse, it should serve him better.

I'm sorry I couldn't deliver these wings to you, personally. It would have been good to talk without a Vampire or Fallen trying to destroy the world. However, in order for me to make up for blundering most of the case, I'm being sent out immediately on another case. I think it will mostly be in Los Angeles. Know anywhere I can stay? Just kidding, just kidding!

Please, tell Xander that he has grown so much since I last saw all of you. His courage and strength grow every day, and he has found angirlfriend.

Tell Buffy that she has earned the respect of even the highest Archangels here, and that's no small thing. She is so much more powerful than the days when you first met her.

Finally, for you: You have become such a wonderful person. I feel that I've done real good in the world by helping protect you. I wish I could protect you the rest of your life, but you are far too powerful, now, to need my help. If ever you feel alone, just talk. I will hear youeventually. 

Once again, thank you dearly for your help, and maybe, someday, our paths will cross again. 

With Love,

Christopher, 

Archangel of the 4th Order

***

(Writers note: I enjoyed writing this so much. The story just sort of took a form of its own and came through my fingers. I'll try to clean it up and resubmit it again as a finished product sometime soon. First, I want to write another tale involving a different kind of creature that takes place after Joyce's death. Sorry, it's not going to be an Angel or a Saint, or anything heavenly. Then, maybe a romance. Anyway, I'm so glad so many of you enjoyed this story, and thanks for taking the time to read, and leave reviews.

Oh, and a huge thanks to Alicia for putting up with my nagging: "is it good? Why do you like that part? Why didn't you like that part? Does this sound like Spike?" 

--Blades.)


	14. Praetorian Guard (Prelude to next story)

**__**

The Praetorian Guard

~ Prelude ~

****

Neopolis, Syria, The Roman Empire, 324 c.e.

The last of the visible stars began to fade away. Bathed in the golden orange rays of light, the mountainous horizon at sunrise looked as though it could be the very doorways of heaven itself.

A dark-haired young woman stood at the top of the fortification walls, staring out at the first rays of light, trying to ignore the many fires and encampments that now surrounded the city. 

"Abigail! What are you doing up there?" a guard's voice came from the archer's post. "Get over here before you are shot!"

Abigail smiled at her friend, Elisha, who stood, crouching behind the wall concerned for her safety. He was the first real friend she had had. After her parents were killed by the Germans working for Rome, she had to rely on the help of the Christians of the town to take care of her. 

After Elisha's family took her in, fed her, and helped raise her, she felt she could never repay them. They simply told her that God, through their savior had helped her. And, if she wished to pay them back, she should accept Jesus Christ as her savior.

To a long time practicing Jew, it seemed a strange cult. Even now, she could not understand how they could simply wait inside the city and pray to God when the Praetors had sent a mighty force to come to the city and slaughter them.

Elisha ran across the wall to Elisha, taking his hand and smiling. "Where is the Breton? Where is my Watcher, Julian?" Abigail asked.

"He has not awakened, yet. He had better, soon. I fear the Praetorians are ready to send their troops in. They've been itching for a battle to prove themselves."

"So, they've come here to slaughter Christians and any who would defend them?" Abigail asked.

"Jews, Barbarians, Christiansit matters notthey're just ready to fight," Elisha answered. "I don't know that I trust your Breton friend, though. He acts awfully strange at times."

Julian, from a very small fishing village way up in the northern part of the Empire had come to Neopolis a year ago. He told Abigail that she was a special person. She was an instrument of God to defeat the dark forces. The forces of Satan. 

Julian had spent the last year, against the wishes of the family of Abigail, teaching her how to fight in the ways of the Romans. How to use weapons, and how to fight without weapons in order to kill creatures that stalked the night. Since Abigail had become the instrument, the number of sudden deaths by "animals" in the night had fallen dramatically. She dared not tell those around what she really fought, for fear that they would kill her for witchery. But, she fought on, killing the human-like creatures that fed on blood.

"What is going on?" Abigail asked. "Why are all the guards on the wall?"

"We fear an attack at any moment, acutally," Elisha answered. "Their forces have been gathering since the early hours, readying their weapons and barking out orders all over the place."

Suddenly, the catapults were swung and a large boulder slammed into the side of the wall. The Roman Army stood in long lines, spears ready, and watched, silently as the town's militia began arming the walls with fire arrows, ready to shoot. 

The Roman army was over 1,000 strong, with infantry, archers, chariots, and cavalry. They had machines ready to storm over the city walls, and Neopolis would not be able to withstand much of a fight.

A Roman General and Praetor rode forth on his horse, just out of reach of the archers on the wall, but close enough to be heard.

"My name is Ephesus. Praetor of the Roman Army, General of Diocletian, Emperor of Rome. By his decree, we are to destroy the Christians which are hiding within your city walls! Release them now, and no harm will come to your city. Withhold them from us, and you will parish the same as they."

Abigail leaned closer to the wall to try to hear the commander of Neopolis' Army's response. She jumped, however, as a hand came down on her shoulder. She quickly snapped back and grabbed the arm on her shoulder, and snapped the man over, landing him on his back on the wall.

"Oh, no! Julian! I am so sorry!" she cried, looking down at the red-haired man, who was smiling at her.

"Well done, Abigail, well done," Julian laughed. "Were I a demon, I would be very frightened!" 

The Watcher rolled around and sat up, his thick red beard matted against his face. "What is going on out here, now?"

"I don't know," Abigail said. "It seems the commander is deciding whether or not to feed the Christians to the Romans."

"They are most lucky, here. In Breton, they wouldn't be given to the Legions, they would be stoned by the Bretons themselves. Christianity is not a popular cult in Londinium. At least here, the Jews will fight for them."

"What do we do if they attack?" Abigail asked, looking worried.

"We fightwith the rest of the Neooplian Army."

A thunderous crash sounded out as a boulder slammed into the wall again, this time exploding with flames, sending dozens of soldiers flying from the walls. The Army began to advance.

Abigail's curiosity got to her. She stood up, and looked over the wall, watching as the masses in front of the walls began to advance. The Neopolian Army began its barrage of arrows onto the army, but it would not last long. The arrows were barely hitting anything but the shields, anyway.  
"Watch out!" Abigail yelled, ducking back down behind the wall. Elisha looked up to see what she was yelling about, and, suddenly, the sky began to rain arrows. They were lit on fire, and came down in so great a number, that there was no where to hide on the walls. Dozens of soldiers were killed, and many of the houses immediately under the walls caught fire. The population of the city began pouring out of their homes and running into the city streets.

"Live through this, Elisha," Abigail said, grabbing the soldier's hand. "No matter what, please live through this."

The young woman turned and, with her Watcher, leapt from the wall, landing on the rooftops below, and ran down to the ground. Elisha watched as they pulled swords from the bodies of dead soldiers.

"Lord help us all" Elisha whispered. "The Romans are going to see to our deaths."

***

****

Sunnydale, California, United States of America, 2001 c.e.

"Okay, so, we haveGladiator, Erin Brokavich, or Frequency," the young black haired man said, smiling and holding up Gladiator and waving it around with a smile. He was hoping and praying the group would chose that one.

"Erin Brokavich, Xander," Buffy said.

"Yeah, definitely Erin," Willow agreed.

Xander let out an audible sigh and held up the tape, looking at it. "I have got to get myself more male friends. Okay! Ms. Brokavich-Chick-Flick it is! But, I just want to warn youIf you ever are in a tough fight, you could really use some of Russell Crowe's moves."

"I think I can handle things alright," Buffy said, shaking her head. "Not that I don't mind looking at Russell."

"Definitely," Willow said.

The two friends looked at her strangely.

"What?" Willow said. "I'm gay, now, not dead. I mean, who wouldn't like Mr.-Aussie-turned-Spaniard? Even Xander thinks he's cute."

Xander waved his hand down low back and forth. "That was a joke," he whispered.

"Popcorn, anyone?" Giles asked, walking into the room. "I believe I've made more than enough for everyone."

"Well, then, pass those puffy clouds-o-joy, amigo," Xander said, smiling. He quickly stopped smiling when Giles gave him a dirty look and grabbed some popcorn.

"Oh, dear," Giles grumbled, turning to Xander. "Not Brokovich?" 

"You were gone, I was outnumbered."

"Well," Willow said with a smile, "Now you just get to look at Julia Roberts in a push-up bra."

Xander brightened up. "hey, you knowyou're right."

"Of course I'm right," Willow said, holding her head up.

The group continued to watch and laugh at the movie, making fun of each other and everyone else not there. They sat back and did something they rarely had the chance to do: Relax. However, what they didn't know was they were being watched. 

Spike lit up a cigarette and blew the smoke out his nose. "You will give me a chance to talk, Buffy. Just as soon as you need my help againand you will need my help again, soon. You will understandI love you."

***

****

The Vatican, Rome, 2001, c.e.

"Are you sure, Father Abrigo?" the Cardinal asked.

"Yes, Cardinal Vencini," Father Abrigo said, breathlessly. "The Praetorian Guard was seen, again, two days ago. They are on the move."

"If this is true, then this could mean a great deal of trouble. Where were they spotted this time?"

"A report from New York City by Father Charles Robinson," Father Abrigo said. "Two of his nuns were slaughtered in the streets. He says the mark was left on their arms."

"The mark of the cross and star?" the Cardinal asked. "He is absolutely sure about this?"

"Yes, CardinalAbsolutely positive. Father Robinson has spent some time studying the Praetorians here, at the Vatican. He knows them well."

"The sightings were first in Jerusalem," Cardinal Vencini said, walking to the large map laid out on a table at the end of the hall. "They were then spotted in Istanbul, Venice, Berlin, Edinburgh, Greenland, and now New York." 

"They've left a path of destruction in their wake. What if they've finally begun to renew their war against us?"

"Then God help us all, Father," Cardinal Vencini whispered. "No one knows how the Preatorian Guard was stopped last time, and we have no idea what to do this time."

"God is with us, now, as he was when they were first defeated. We'll find a way."

"I wish I had your optimism, Father," Cardinal Vencini said. "We will call a meeting together with his holiness's council, and whatever Cardinals are visiting at present. Until we can decide what to do, send warning to America. Make sure all major cities are ready to close up and run should they encounter the Guard."

"As you command," Father Abrigo said.

"One more thing, FatherThese members of the Praetorian GuardThey are dangerous. They will wipe out the entire Catholic Church, and all followers of Christ if they can."

"Surely," Father Abrigo laughed, "There are too many of us for them to kill."

"Not at allThey will destroy the world if they have to," the Cardinal said solemnly. "They are completely immortal. What have they to fear?"

***


End file.
